Un mundo para nosotras dos
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Las chicas de μ's han recibido una beca de estudios en la Academia Myojo; la cual es reconocida por todo Japón por su alto nivel académico en todos los grados: kínder, escuela, nivel secundario al igual que preparatorio y universitario. Claro está que también conocida por su misteriosa "Clase negra". [Crossover AnR x LL!] [Capítulo #4: Preparaciones para una gran fiesta]
1. La invitación de Academia Privada Myojo

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

Mientras que los personajes de **Akuma no Riddle** son propiedad de **Yun Koga** y **Sunao Minakata.**

-Diálogos-

 _''Pensamientos''_

 **[Inner o Voz interna]**

 _Flash Back_

* * *

Un mundo para nosotras dos

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

Parejas:

Un poco de todo~

.

.

.

.

Capitulo #1: _[La invitación de_ **_APM_** _]_

Tiempo después del último Live, las chicas de tercer año se graduaron dejando solas a las demás y concentrándose así en sus estudios universitarios. Pero esto no les impidió que de vez en cuando-o cuando los estudios se lo permitían- se reunieran todas de nuevo, hablando sobre lo habían estado haciendo desde que ellas se marcharon y de más cosas triviales.

Hace un mes aproximadamente, Nozomi recuerda perfectamente con tanto a ella como a Eli la habían situado en la oficina del director, entrándose ahí, una misteriosa mujer de cabello castaño saludándolas con una sonrisa extraña y con una Nico seria.

 **POV Nozomi**

Ella nunca se esperó aquello.

Esa mujer resulto ser Meichi Yuri, la directora de la famosa Academia Privada Myojo, en donde solo los niños ricos asisten-a excepción de Maki- y está localizada en Kyoto.

Meichi-san les ofreció a las tres una beca para sus estudios en su academia, hospedaje con todo incluido y en cuanto los gastos obviamente ella misma los cubriría. Y para el caso de Nico, la academia le brindaría ayuda financiera a su familia mientras asistiera a clases.

Por otra parte, ella les explico que eso era con el fin de volver a restaurar a μ's.

En caso de que aceptaran todas las ex integrantes de Muse, se les ofrecería una sala de club y el auditorio para sus entrenamientos de estiramiento o coreografía.

μ's volvería al aire y todos salían ganando.

Y como última condición, todas tendrían que asistir a la misteriosa **_Clase Negra._**

Confundida Nico le pregunto porque todas estarían en el mismo curso, si los temas a ver son completamente distintos, sumando las carreras que ellas habían elegido.

 _-Oh, por eso no te preocupes Yazawa-san –le regalo una sonrisa amistosa– Ustedes como ya son universitarias, se les otorgaran otras clases luego de las 2 de la tarde ¿Qué les parece, Tojo-san, Ayase-san?_

 _-Podría funcionar…–su mejor amiga se cruzó de brazos pensando en ello– Funcionaria, ¿No lo crees, Nozomi?_

 _Había un poco de inseguridad en su voz, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora diciendo:_

 _-Me parece bien Elicchi –mire hacia Nico, parecía preocupada– ¿Qué sucede Nicocchi? ¿Te preocupa no poder estar todo el tiempo con Maki-chan~?_

 _Justo en el_ _ **blanco.**_

 _–_ _¡¿D-De que demonios estás hablando Nozomi?! –No puedes ocultarlo Nicocchi~–¡C-Claro que no estoy pensando en esa idiota!_

 _–_ _¡Yazawa baje la voz!_

 _–_ _S-Si señor…–ella tocio para disimular la vergüenza que le hice pasar antes– Estaba pensando sobre mis hermanos…_

 _–_ _Oh Ayase-san, respecto a tu hermana pequeña Arisa, ella tendría que quedarse con algún familiar suyo._

 _–_ _P-Pero…_

 _–_ _¿Aceptan Tojo Nozomi, Yazawa Nico y Ayase Eli? –En sus manos sostenía unas carpetas, nos extendió una cada una –En caso de aun no obtener la respuesta todavía, en esos papeles viene información sobre lo hablado y sobre las instalaciones de nuestra academia_

 _–_ _¿Ya se retirara, directora Meichi-san? –mientras leía aquella información, puede escuchar la conversación de nuestro director._

 _–_ _Sí, ya es hora que me retire Ayato-san, –observe sus acciones, al notar mi mirada me sonrió-Que tengan un buen día._

 _–_ _Igualmente Meichi-san –La siempre respetuosa de Elicchi le hizo una reverencia leve, siendo imitada por mí y por Nicocchi –Que pase un buen día, gracias por la información._

 _–_ _No es nada Ayase-san, en una semana volveré de nuevo y esperare su respuesta definitiva._

Y como había dicho, _regreso_ la semana siguiente.

Nico fue la primera en aceptar luego de haberlo hablado con su madre, yo fui la segunda ya que, no necesitaba la aceptación de mis padres y por último fue Elicchi, ella tardo en decidirse luego de una llama por parte de Honoka-chan que le informaba sobre que Arisa-chan se podría quedar con Yukiho-chan una vez acaban sus estudios, un poco dudosa, ella acepto.

Por otra parte, las demás chicas habían sido informadas de aquello tres días después que nosotras, por lo tanto sabían si aceptaríamos o no de antemano.

La primera en aceptar fue Maki-chan, cosa que nos impresiono bastante. Cuando Nicocchi se enteró de eso, fue la primera en gritar eufóricamente, no tenían remedio~

Después fueron Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al ver como todas aceptamos, las chicas ahora de tercer año se unieron.

 _Espero y esto haya sido la mejor elección…._

Me recargue contra la barda de mi vieja academia dejando escapar un leve suspiro, me acomode de nuevo la bufanda que Nicocchi me había dado como regalo de Navidad. Entre los bolsillos de mi abrigo busque mi móvil, lo tome y observe la hora.

 _10:50 a.m._

Había llegado 10 minutos antes…

 _¿Qué debería de hacer por mientras…?_

Desbloque la pantalla buscando que jugar, me encontré con el juego hecho gracias a μ's, _nuestro_ juego.

 _School Idol Festival_

Sonrío con calidez, me alegro de que nos podamos reunir de nuevo todas nosotras.

 _–_ ¡Cállate Maki-chan, fue tu culpa!

 _–_ ¿Mi culpa? Déjame infórmate _Súper Idol no. 1 del universo_ , es tu **_culpa_** por llevar _demasiadas cosas_ …además, ¡¿Qué es lo que llevas en estas maletas?!

 _–_ Información _idol,_ por supuesto.

 _–_ Chicas~ _–_ les llame la atención antes de que se mataran entre sí de buena mañana _–_ No discutan en tan buena mañana~

 _–_ ¡Jum! Maki-chan fue la que comenzó _–_ se excusó rápidamente dejando su maleta de ruedas aun lado de la mía _–_ Hare una llamada, ya regreso.

Dicho eso se alejó a varios pasos distancia de nosotras, Maki _–_ quien al parecer llevaba una maleta de más completamente rosa _Nico–_ se acercó donde se encontraban mi maleta y la de Nico, liberándose así de lo que probablemente llevaba consigo desde la casa Yazawa.

 _–_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Maki-chan

~? _–_ observe como ella se recargo contra la barda hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

–Mmm bueno…–espere pacientemente a que Maki-chan continuara–No es fácil cargar con tanta _información idol_ de Nico-chan…

–Hehe~ Estas hablando de _Nicocchi~_ –su mirada cayo en la espalda de Nico–Ella _probablemente_ se trajo toda _su habitación_ en esas maletas, Maki-chan~

–….cierto, es Nico-chan…–dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro, sonriendo levemente–…La sala del club se siente solitaria sin ustedes…

Su mirada amatista cruzo con la mía, había un brillo de esperanza y felicidad en ellos.

Por fin eres algo honesta, Maki-chan.

–¿Paso algo durante mi ausencia? –ah, Nicocchi regreso hehe~–¿Nozomi? ¿Maki-chan?

–No pasó nada rea–….–mi turno Maki-chan~

–Maki-chan confeso que te extraña mucho Nicocchi~–la cara de ambas se puso roja~22– Y también dijo que se siente sola sin ti en la sala del club~

–¡¿Q-Qué rayos?! –Maki-chan se levantó del suelo con los puños cerrados, hehe amo molestarlas–¡L-L-Lo que dijo N-Nozomi no es verdad N-Nico-chan!

–…–Desearía que Elicchi estuviera y viera esto, tomare video~–¿Entonces….Maki-chan no extraño a Nico…?

Ahora o nunca Nozomi.

Grabando…

Maki-chan al parecer se había quedado en blanco, su rostro aún estaba sonrojado pero su voz se había ido completamente.

–Y-Y-Yo…–oh, reacciono, vamos Maki-chan tu puedes ¡No te rindas! –…Y-Yo… ¡S-Serás idiota! ¡Claro que te e-extrañe y p-pienso que n-no es agradable el q-que no e-estés conmigo, N-Nico-chan!

Eres tan adorable~

–¡Eres tan linda Maki-chan~!–Nicocchi se le lanzo a Maki-chan abrazándola fuertemente– ¡Nico también te extraña~!

Listo, tengo el material suficiente para molestarlas~

Unas voces y pasos se escucharon.

Elicchi y las chicas han llegado~

–¿Paso algo aquí, Nozomi? –Oh querida Elicchi si supieras~–La cara de Maki esta tan roja como su cabello…

–¡C-Cállate Eli! –Al parecer Maki-chan aun no rompe el abrazo~

–No paso nada realmente Elicchi~ –le sonreí–Solo el amor, eso paso~

–¿Amor, nya? –el amor hace muchas maravillas, Rin-chan

–¿De que estas hablando Nozomi-chan? –Honoka-chan, ya lo sabrás con el tiempo~

–Si Nozomi-chan, cuéntanos~ –Ah~ Kotori-chan siempre tan curiosa~

–¿A-Amor? Eso es vergonzoso… –jamás cambiaras Umi-chan~

–T-Tranquilas chicas…–no sabía que me harían tantas preguntas, sonreí nerviosa– Luego lo sabrán, sean pacientes~

Me miraron con ojos de cachorrito, pero les negué con la cabeza y derrotadas se alejaron de mí.

–¿A qué te refieres con amor, Nozomi? –eres muy persistente Elicchi.

–Mmm quien sabe, por ahora es un misterio~

* * *

Academia Myojo.

Las chicas de la clase negra fueron convocadas a una orientación especial por parte de Nio.

–¿Ya están todas aquí? –todas asintieron con la cabeza–Ok, esta orientación especial esta por empezar~

–Espera Hashiri –Kouko miro calculadoramente a la rubia–¿No es para algunas de tus bromas cierto?

–Te equivocas Kaminaga-san~–sonrió apenada Nio –Esto es para informales que habrán nuevas estudiantes en la clase negra

–¿Nuevas estudiantes…? –Pregunto Suzu al aire mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando –¿Qué chicas son Hashiri-san?

–Tranquilas a eso voy~ –se volteó hacia las ventanas observando la información de las nuevas alumnas– Bien comencemos~

 ** _Hoshizora Rin_**

 ** _Edad:_** _16 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _01 de Noviembre_

 ** _Signo:_** _Sagitario_

 ** _Altura:_** _157 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Ambos padres._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Es buena en los deportes, siendo experta en la carrera de obstáculos. Además es buena en el fútbol y el baloncesto; le encanta salir a comer ramen al igual que estar con sus compañeras en especial_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo**_ _y_ _ **Nishikino Maki.**_

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _El rasgo que más se destaca en ella es el de actuar a menudo como un gato, siendo enérgica y amigable. A pesar de su carácter despreocupado puede llegar a esforzarse cuando la situación lo amerita._

 _Mantenía cierto complejo por su apariencia de "niño", por lo mismo no utilizaba faldas a menos que sea necesario._

 _Su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños ha sido_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo**_ _, por lo tanto la nombra con el apodo_ _ **Kayo-chin.**_

 _Estudiante de segundo grado en la academia de Tokyo cerca de Akihabara, la Academia Otonokizaka._

 _Ella al igual que sus compañeras, el año pasado era una_ _ **School Idol**_ _y era la que mejor condición física tenía en todo Japón._

 _Participo para dos Lives:_

 _En el primero descalifico con su grupo_ _ **μ's**_ _, ya que, la líder de dicho grupo colapso al final de la presentación, siendo así, automáticamente descalificadas._

 _En el segundo ganaron, pero luego de ello_ _ **μ's**_ _se desintegro._

 ** _μ's_** _se desintegro luego que las chicas de tercero se graduaran._

 _No es buena en inglés._

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **lily white**_ _junto con_ _ **Tojo Nozomi**_ _y_ _ **Sonoda Umi.**_

 _Además de la sub-unidad_ _ **lily white**_ _, tiene uno llamado_ _ **NicoRinPana**_ _, conformado también por_ _ **Yazawa Nico**_ _y_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo.**_

–¿Kayo-chin…?–miro con ironía Isuke–Ese es un nombre feo, no como el de Isuke, el de Isuke es guay~

–Isuke es nombre de hombre –La voz de Shin'ya resonó en toda la habitación–No empieces Inukai

–Ah~ Isuke te matara~ –la pelirroja se acercó a la chica albina, tomándola del cuello–Escúchame bien bipolar, nadie le falta al respeto a Isuke, ¿Entendiste Banba?

–No es tiempo de una discusión, Inukai-san –la heredera Hanabusa retiro la mano de Isuke, apretándola ligeramente- No queremos que nadie salga herido ¿Verdad?

Al sentir dolor rápidamente se soltó de Sumireko y se marchó a un lado de Haruki.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Isuke-sama? –se escuchó al fondo

–Si estoy bien, idiota –respondió entre dientes –A Isuke nada le duele~

–Bien, bien sigamos –Nio interrumpió mirando a la siguiente alumna.

 ** _Nishikino Maki_**

 ** _Edad:_** _16 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _19 de Abril_

 ** _Signo:_** _Aries_

 ** _Altura:_** _161 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Ambos padres._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Es una experta tocando el piano, pero además de eso gusta de tomar fotografías y observar las estrellas._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Tiene tendencias tsunderes, le es realmente difícil ser honesta con lo que siente y piensa._

 _Tiene el hábito de jugar con su cabello, enrollándolo entre sus dedos. En un inicio se comporta de manera terca y desinteresada. Cuando es más cercana a los demás se puede ver una faceta más abierta y hasta un poco infantil de ella._

 _También se destaca la actitud amistosa de_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _y los roces superficiales con_ _ **Yazawa Nico**_ _, después de un tiempo ambas se llevan bien._

 _Ella es la heredera del_ _ **hospital principal Nishikino de Tokyo**_ _como lo será de toda la línea de hospitales en todo Japón._

 _Estudiante de segundo grado de la academia Otonokizaka, compañera de clases de_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _y_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo.**_

 _Al igual que_ _ **Hoshizora**_ _,_ _ **Nishikino**_ _era una_ _ **School Idol.**_

 ** _Tojo Nozomi_** _es la principal responsable de la integración de_ _ **Nishikino Maki**_ _al grupo._

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **BiBi!**_ _junto con_ _ **Ayase Eli**_ _y_ _ **Yazawa Nico**_ _._

–Oh~ una tsundere como Inukai-san~–miro juguetonamente la rubia a la susodicha y rio con malicia –Espero que a Sagae-san no le llame la atención, digo a ella le gustan las tsunderes no~

–Es cierto Inukai-san, cuida bien de Haruki~ –la burlona de Shin'ya se unió a la conversación –Si no la tratas apropiadamente la perderás~

Isuke estaba a punto de responderles a esas dos pero una mano se posó en sus labios confundiéndola.

–Yo nunca te remplazaría con alguien más, Isuke-sama~ –la chica Sagae lo dijo en un leve susurro permitiendo que solo su compañera la escuchara –No te preocupes por ello.

Una vez dicho lo anterior, Haruki retiro su mano de la boca de la pelirosa y esta la miro con un sonrojo frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver que no la reprimía, le lanzo un giño prestándole atención a la siguiente chica de la lista:

 ** _Koizumi Hanayo_**

 ** _Edad:_** _16 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _17 de Enero_

 ** _Signo:_** _Capricornio_

 ** _Altura:_** _158 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Ambos padres._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Tiene interés por el dibujo y el origami, además de estar obsesionada con las school idols._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Es de carácter tímido y callado, por lo que normalmente no expresa sus opiniones. Al ser reservada tiende a dejar que otros tomen las decisiones por ella._

 _En cambio cuando se trata de school idols su personalidad cambia drásticamente, volviéndose entusiasta y enérgica._

 _Compañera de_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _y_ _ **Nishikino Maki**_ _, siendo la mayor de ellas._

 _Antes de unirse a μ's usaba lentes, luego empezó a utilizar contactos._

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **Printemps**_ _junto con_ _ **Kousaka Honoka**_ _y_ _ **Minami Kotori**_ _._

 _También perteneció al pequeño trio_ _ **NicoRinPana**_ _, con_ _ **Yazawa Nico**_ _y_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _._

 _Es adicta al arroz blanco._

 _–_ Con que ella es Kayo-chin, ahora entiendo porque Hoshizora-san le llama así –señalo Sumireko –Ella es linda

 _–_ Se parece un poco a Banba-san… –comento divertida Suzu, en cambio la albina la fulmino con la mirada –Solo que quitando lo de school idols no se pareciera a Banba-san.

 _–_ Tienes razón Shuto-san –sonrió levemente posiblemente esa chica no sería como su compañera Otoya –Parece realmente amable…

–Si como sea, Nio con la siguiente chica por favor –replico Takeshi con molestia.

–B-Bien, la siguiente es~

 ** _Minami Kotori_**

 ** _Edad:_** _17 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _12 de Septiembre_

 ** _Signo:_** _Virgo_

 ** _Altura:_** _159 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Solo su madre, se desconoce aún la desaparición de su padre._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Tiene habilidad y gusto por la costura, así que era la principal encargada de los vestuarios. A veces ayudaba con la coreografía de las canciones._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Es muy despistada, por lo que varias veces se le puede ver perdida en sus pensamientos. Puede decirse que es bastante considerada con sus amistades. Por lo mismo siempre tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, cosa que la hace ser indecisa en sus decisiones._

 _Estudiante de tercer grado en la Academia Otonokizaka junto a_ _ **Sonoda Umi**_ _y_ _ **Kousaka Honoka**_ _._

 _Su madre es la directora de la escuela Otonokizaka._

 _Siente un gran aprecio por_ _ **Kousaka Honoka,**_ _siendo ella a quien primero deseaba pedir consejos cuando se encontraba aproblemada por su beca para estudiar en el extranjero._

 _Pertenece al Consejo Estudiantil junto a_ _ **Sonoda Umi**_ _y_ _ **Kousaka Honoka.**_

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **Printemps**_ _con_ _ **Kousaka Honoka**_ _y_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo.**_

 _Tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo como maid en Akihabara, donde es conocida como_ _ **"Minalinsky"**_ _._

 _"_ _¡Minalinsky-san!"_ como si se conocieran de toda la vida la chica Kirigaya miro a la chica Ichinose, sus miradas chocaron.

Ámbar y carmesí conectaron.

 _"_ _¡La legendaria Maid de Akihabara Haru-chan/Hitsugi-chan!"_

–¡Oh~! ¡Entonces tendré la oportunidad de conocer a Minalinsky-san! –Haru feliz se dirigió hacia su pequeña amiga quien al parecer también conocía a Minalinsky–¿Sabes lo que significa, Hitsugi-chan~?

–Podremos tener a Minalinsky con nosotras durante los próximos 4 años…– le entrego su oso de felpa a su compañera, esta extrañada lo tomo y vio como la pequeña se unía a Ichinose–¡Esto es tan genial Haru-chan~!

–¡Lo sé! ¡Lo primero que haremos será tomarnos una foto con ella~! –los ojos de ambas brillaban como un niño emocionado recibiendo un premio, ambas se tomaron las manos saltando alegres–Hehehe~

Ambas se comenzaron a reír ignorando a las demás.

 _"_ _¿Minalinsky…? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Bueno, si es linda….¡¿Acaso Kirigaya me remplazara por ella?!"_ la cara de Chitaru rápidamente paso a una de preocupación mirando nuevamente la información.

Para poder calmarse, suspiro profundamente y abrazo el oso en brazos.

–P-Pobre Minami-san…–murmuro para si Hashiri, aplaudió llamando la atención de todas –Dejando de lado a Minalinsky, siguiente~

 ** _Kousaka Honoka_**

 ** _Edad:_** _17 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _3 de Agosto_

 ** _Signo:_** _Leo_

 ** _Altura:_** _157 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Ambos padres y su hermana menor_ _ **Kousaka Yukiho**_ _._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Nadar y Coleccionar "Sticker"_

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Tiene una personalidad alegre y entusiasta, tiene confianza y le gusta ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Detesta comer pasta de frijol rojo a pesar de trabajar en la tienda de su familia que vende dulces japoneses._

 _Es una chica valiente, y una vez que su mente está puesta en algo, nada puede detenerla. Prefiere tomar riesgos y es una persona directa al hablar._

 _Solía sacar malas calificaciones y es un poco distraída, sin embargo, es una persona determinada a cumplir sus metas, tanto así que suele arrastrar a sus amigas cuando ellas no pueden hacer algo._

 _Ella era la líder del grupo School Idol de Otonokizaka μ's_

 _Actualmente es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil._

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **Printemps**_ _junto a_ _ **Minami Kotori**_ _y_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo**_ _._

 _–_ Así que ella es la chica quien quiere Yuri-san… _–_ murmuro mientras un aura siniestra la rodea-… _Kousaka Honoka_ …

Todas las chicas de la academia Myojo retrocedieron un paso viendo con cautela a la rubia.

 _–_ Emm…Nio, ¿T-Te encuentras bien…? –el príncipe de Myojo le tomo el hombro con sutiliza –Si quieres puedes ir a tomar un descanso…

Mala opción.

Nio tomo el brazo de la Namatame levantándola del suelo, ella mientras estaba en el aire soltó por accidente el oso de Hitsugi.

 _"_ _¡Maldici-…!"_ su espalda se estrelló contra el suelo, dejándola confundida por unos segundos.

 _–_ ¿D-Donde esta…? _–_ con los ojos entrecerrados busco lo que tanto cuidaba con tanto cariño antes, justo cuando este iba a aterrizar, lo sujeto –Por poco fallo…

Su vista se nublo y todo se volvió negro.

Luego de unos 5 minutos la pelirroja pareció reaccionar.

¡…ru-san!

¡…taru-san!

¡Chitaru-san….!

¡Oye Namatame despierta…!

 _"_ _¿Kirigaya?...¿Azuma?"_

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una llorosa Hitsugi y una Tokaku con un ligero rastro de preocupación en su rostro.

 _–_ ¡Chitaru-san despertaste! –Sin previo aviso su compañera de cuarto se lanzó sobre ella, soltó un leve quejido –Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Chitaru-san, me tenías muy preocupada…

La pelirroja soltó una leve risa, acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello de la peliazul con cariño.

 _–_ Lo siento Kirigaya, ya paso… _–_ sin importarle que las demás estuvieran viendo, le beso la frente –Te prometo que jamás me alejare de ti, ¿De acuerdo?

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le dedico una gran sonrisa a su protectora.

 _–_ Será una promesa Chitaru-san~

Ambas rieron, una vez que la chica de ojos ámbar se hizo un lado, con ayuda de Haruki y Tokaku ayudaron a levantar al príncipe de Myojo.

 _–_ Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Namatame –la chica de los pockys le dedico una gran sonrisa, pegándole de paso en la espalda, Chitaru se quejó y por primera vez la fulmino con la mirada- Oh cierto, tu espalda…

 _–_ Sagae, ¿eres idiota o te haces? –le pregunto al fondo Shiena al lado de una Otoya con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

 _–_ ¿A qué te refieres? –respondió la mencionada confundida.

 _"_ _Es idiota…."_ Todas pensaron lo mismo.

 _–_ La orientación aún no termina, faltan cuatro alumnas –Llamo la atención de todas Nio, al toparse con la mirada de Chitaru, le sonrió apenada –Siento lo que paso hace unos minutos, Namatame.

 _–_ Está bien, ya paso Nio –a pesar de que le dolía toda la espalda y la cabeza, le sonrió tranquilizando a la rubia – Prosigue con las alumnas nuevas

 _"_ _Eres tan noble Namatame Chitaru"_ con un peso menos en sus hombros, señalo la gigante pantalla a su espalda:

 ** _Sonoda Umi_**

 ** _Edad:_** _16 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _15 de Marzo_

 ** _Signo:_** _Piscis_

 ** _Altura:_** _159 cm_

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Pertenece al club de arquería, por lo que tiene una buena condición física. Además por ser de una familia tradicional es buena en kendo (arte marcial), caligrafía y danza tradicional._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Normalmente es tímida y seria, pero tiene una voluntad muy fuerte y ciertas cualidades de líder (como su sentido de la responsabilidad y el trabajo duro). A pesar de eso se mantiene al margen y se limita a pensar las cosas lógicamente._

 _Cuando se le despierta bruscamente adquiere una personalidad violenta e irracional._

 _Su padre es un entrenador de artes marciales mientras que su madre enseña danza tradicional. Ambos esperan que herede el_ _ **"dojo"**_ _dominando ambas disciplinas._

 _Respeta y admira a_ _ **Ayase Eli**_ _por sus habilidades como bailarina de ballet._

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **lily white**_ _junto a_ _ **Tojo Nozomi**_ _y_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _._

 _–_ Se parece un poco a Namatame… _–_ murmuro Tokaku, siendo escuchada por Haru, Haruki y Chitaru.

 _–_ Eso es verdad Azuma, se parece a Namatame –concordó Sagae en voz alta, llamando la atención de las demás.

 _–_ Tiene… _–_ Comenzó Kouko tomándose la barbilla, pensando en ello.

 _–_ Un… _–_ dijo Suzu continuando la oración.

 _–_ Aura… _–_ luego de la chica Shuto, siguió Isuke mirándose las uñas.

-De… _–_ sonriendo divertida añadió Otoya

 _–_ Príncipe… _–_ al igual que su compañera de cuarto, continuo Shiena.

 _–_ Como… _–_ siguió Shin'ya.

 _–_ La… _–_ Nio divertida comentó luego.

 _–_ De… _–_ después de ver a todas en ese clase de "juego", Haru agrego.

 _–_ Chitaru-san _–_ finalizo por ultimo Hitsugi.

 _–_ Ara~ Entonces habrá otro príncipe de Myojo, interesante~ _–_ sonrió levemente la heredera Hanabusa.

 _–_ ¿P-Príncipe…? –preguntó hacia la nada la chica de ojos carmesí, sonrojándose por el _"apodo"_ que le habían dado.

 _"_ _¡Se sonrojo!"_ Todas rieron un poco luego de ver el estado del famoso príncipe de Myojo.

 _–_ Bien, bien~ continuemos con…

 ** _Ayase Eli_**

 ** _Edad:_** _17 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _21 de Octubre_

 ** _Signo:_** _Libra_

 ** _Altura:_** _162 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Actualmente sus padres viven en rusa con su abuela, ya que está hospitalizada. También tiene una hermana menor llamada_ _ **Arisa**_ _._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Tiene buenas habilidades en lo que se refiere a coser y bordar. Le gusta fabricar accesorios desde cero._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Su cargo como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil en la Academia de Otonokizaka le genero un perfil de chica fría y estricta, mostrándose así como un personaje impasible y cerrado; más adelante ella enseña que es alguien muy amable y que tiene mucha preocupación por sus cercanos._

 ** _Kousaka Honoka_** _la describe como una chica alta, hermosa y con un gran cuerpo._ _ **Tojo Nozomi**_ _declara que, aunque no lo parezca, Eli es bastante torpe algunas veces._

 _Se encargaba de la coreografía de_ _ **μ's**_

 _Tiene descendencia rusa por parte de su abuela._

 _Su palabra en ruso característica_ _ **"Horosho"**_ _significa_ _ **"bien"**_ _, pero dependiendo del tono con el que se diga su significado cambia._

 _Era bailarina de ballet._

 _Le tiene miedo a la obscuridad._

 _Era compañera de clase en Otonokizaka de_ _ **Tojo Nozomi**_ _y_ _ **Yazawa Nico**_ _, una vez luego de graduarse, las tres fueron a la misma universidad._

 _Perteneció a la sub-unidad_ _ **BiBi!**_ _junto a_ _ **Nishikino Maki**_ _y_ _ **Yazawa Nico**_ _._

 _–_ ¿Quiénes son las tan nombradas "Nozomi" y "Nico"? –preguntó con irritabilidad la chica albina –Las mencionas demasiado.

 _–_ Ara~ tranquila Shin'ya-san, ya serán las siguientes en seguir~ _–_ le palmeo con gentileza su cabello, calmándola finalmente.

 _"_ _¿Por qué Shiena-chan no hace eso conmigo….? ¡Tengo una idea_ ~!" Otoya miro con determinación hacia su compañera, está la miro con el ceño fruncido.

 _–_ ¡Shi-e-na-chan~…! –antes de que pudiera armar la frase recibió un golpe con la cartera de la castaña.

 _–_ No Takechi, no –Shiena la miro amenazadoramente y siguió observando la pantalla.

 _"_ _¡Eres demasiado cruel Shiena-chan!"_ luego de eso, la pelipurpura se fue al lado de Haruki, la pelirroja le ofreció un pocky y esta animada lo acepto.

 _–_ Ustedes dos… _–_ murmuro Hashiri con una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

 ** _Yazawa Nico_**

 ** _Edad:_** _17 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _22 de Julio_

 ** _Signo:_** _Cáncer_

 ** _Altura:_** _154 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Su padre falleció en un accidente de avión cuando el hermano más pequeño nació, solo tiene a su madre y a sus tres hermanos pequeños:_ _ **Kokoro**_ _,_ _ **Kokoa**_ _y_ _ **Kotaro**_ _._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Posee un fuerte fanatismo por las school idol en general. También le interesa la moda. Tanto en la primera como la segunda temporada es posible ver su habilidad cocinando._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Normalmente es algo agresiva y malhumorada, pero con su personaje_ _ **"Nico Nico Nii"**_ _se convierte en alguien feliz, optimista, sonriente y un tanto egocéntrica. Cuando se habla algún tema relacionado con su familia se exterioriza su madurez._

 _A menudo se molesta con_ _ **Ayase Eli**_ _por quitarle protagonismo involuntariamente gracias a su belleza y madurez natural._ _ **Tojo Nozomi**_ _es la única persona con quien termina cediendo, a pesar de protestarle._

 _La mayor parte del tiempo es ella quien cuida a sus hermanos._

 _Para sus hermanos ella es_ _ **"una súper idol"**_ _esto porque no pudo decirles que fracasó la primera vez que intentó ser school idol._

 _Su relación con_ _ **Nishikino Maki**_ _se fue estrechando con el paso del tiempo._

 _Pertenece a la sub-unidad_ _ **BiBi!**_ _junto a_ _ **Ayase Eli**_ _y_ _ **Nishikino Maki**_

 _Al igual que_ _ **NicoRinPana**_ _con_ _ **Koizumi Hanayo**_ _y_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _._

 _–_ ¿Nico Nico Nii…? ¿Qué será eso Shuto-san…? –Kaminaga miro a la mayor del grupo esperando alguna respuesta.

 _–_ Kouko-chan, te he dicho que no me llames por Shuto, mi nombre es Suzu~ _–_ le sonrió amablemente –No sé realmente que sea eso, tal vez algo lindo como Yazawa-san~

 _–_ ¿Alguna pose? –se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Chitaru y la pequeña Hitsugi.

 _–_ Talvez~ por ultimo…¡Tojo Nozomi~! –anuncio la rubia del grupo.

 ** _Tojo Nozomi_**

 ** _Edad:_** _17 años_

 ** _Cumpleaños:_** _9 de Junio_

 ** _Signo:_** _Géminis_

 ** _Altura:_** _159 cm_

 ** _Familia:_** _Sola._

 ** _Pasatiempos:_** _Es buena dando consejos y disfruta hacerlo, por ende ayuda a los demás lo más que puede. Como tiene fuertemente arraigado el tema espiritual, trabaja de forma voluntaria en un templo local. En ocasiones particulares tiende a dejarse guiar por las cartas del tarot._

 ** _Misión:_** _¿?_

 _Se comporta de manera serena, dándole consejos oportunos a los miembros de_ _ **μ's**_ _antes de que se unieran. En algunas ocasiones se puede ver un lado más tímido y tierno de ella._

 _Es la principal encargada de que_ _ **μ's**_ _se uniera como lo era hace unos meses._

 _Es originaria de la región de_ _ **Kansai**_ _, por tanto habla su dialecto._

 _Vive sola en un apartamento como solución para no tener que mudarse cada vez que sus padres cambian de trabajo._

 _No le gustan los dulces, sin embargo acepta los que_ _ **Eli**_ _parece darle ocasionalmente. Ha admitido frente a_ _ **Honoka**_ _que ha visto el lado sentimental y vergonzoso de_ _ **Eli**_ _._

 _Era la vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil junto con_ _ **Ayase Eli**_ _, siendo esta la presidenta._

 _También tiene un famoso_ _ **"castigo divino"**_ _que lo aplica cada vez que la oportunidad se le otorga._

 _Pertenece a la sub-unidad_ _ **lily white**_ _junto a_ _ **Sonoda Umi**_ _y_ _ **Hoshizora Rin**_ _._

 _Fue quien le otorgo al grupo de school idols como_ _ **μ's**_ _._

 _–_ Así que ella es la responsable de unirlas a todas~ _–_ tomo un poco de su taza de té la pelinaranja –Al igual que Kousaka-san por supuesto~

 _–_ Esto será…interesante~ _–_ por primera vez en la noche, Nio sonrió con malicia.

* * *

 _Bien, bien, espacio para explicar algunos detalles~_

 _Este será un crossover de AnR x LL! pero tranquilos, nadie matará a nadie…por el momento ewe_

 _La trama real solo la sabe una persona y no, no eres tu uwu_

 _Bueeeeeno, mis más sinceras disculpas por estos últimos meses sin mi presencia, quería hacer muchos proyectos pero bueno, una cosa lleva a otra y asi…_

 _En fin, para finalizar el año conmigo subí este nuevo fic~_

 _¡Feliz prospero año nuevo **2016** ~!_


	2. Llegando a Myojo

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

Mientras que los personajes de **Akuma no Riddle** son propiedad de **Yun Koga** y **Sunao Minakata.**

-Diálogos-

 _''Pensamientos''_

 **[Inner o Voz interna]**

 _Flash Back_

* * *

Un mundo para nosotras dos

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki

.

.

.

.

Parejas:

Un poco de todo~

.

.

.

.

Capitulo #2: [Llegando _a_ _ **Myojo**_ ]

Después de 5 horas de viaje, las chicas del distrito de Tokyo llegaron a la capital de Kyoto, desde sus ventanas ellas podían ver y admirar la hermosa flora que tenía ese espectacular lugar, como a su vez, algunas se estaban relajando dentro del transporte privado de su nueva academia, la cual sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo hogar.

Luego de unos minutos transcurridos, el joven conductor comentó lo siguiente:

—Señoritas, hemos llegado a nuestro destino—consecutivamente apagó el motor del vehículo, antes de bajar les sonrió con amabilidad— Estaré desempacando sus cosas del camión, con su permiso me retiro.

Al escuchar aquello rápidamente Honoka, Rin y hasta Nico, o mejor dicho "el trío de idiotas" se amontonaron a una de las ventanas viendo embobadas las instituciones de la nueva academia.

— ¡Wow~!—emitieron al mismo tiempo ellas, por otra parte Maki se les quedo viendo con su típica mirada "¿Estas bromeando, no?"— ¡Es tan GRANDE~!

—Que desagradable…—murmuró por debajo la pelirroja saliendo del transporte, al escuchar aquello Tojo sonrió divertida.

— ¡Ustedes tres!— sin hacerse espera más, la potente y severa voz de Sonoda resonó por todo el lugar— ¡Vayan por sus maletas!

— Vamos Umi-chan~ no seas tan dura con ellas, ¿De acuerdo, Umi-chan~?— la dulce voz de Kotori apaciguó la autoritaria, riéndose un poco la primera tomo el brazo de la mencionada—Por favor Umi-chan~

Umi frunció el ceño ligeramente e hizo una mueca de disgusto, segundos más tarde dejando escapar un pesado suspiró, la arquera se rindió.

—Eres injusta Kotori…— luego de lo dicho, sin esperar más la chica Minami se llevó a su compañera yendo al mismo lugar en donde Nishikino se encontraba.

Desde que se habían parado en aquel lugar, Eli estuvo atenta de las acciones de cada chica, especialmente de su mejor amiga, Nozomi. Ella no había estado bromeando o diciendo algo sobre sus cartas de Tarot e inclusive de algún otro tema en particular, no, ella solo había estado con una hermosa sonrisa dulce en su rostro desde el momento que abordaron el camión.

Extrañada, Ayase se acercó preguntando:

— ¿Nozomi?—le tocó el hombro derecho logrando obtener su atención.

— ¿Si Elicchi~?—preguntó mirándola con curiosidad en sus ojos esmeraldas— ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, pero ¿Tú te encuentras bien Nozomi?—Eli insistió con el ceño fruncido y tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza.

—Claro que sí estoy bien, Elicchi~ — contestó soltándose con cuidado de la rubia, luego de eso se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de bajan le regalo una dulce risa—Solo me alegra mucho el hecho de que estemos juntas, que µ's regresará~

 _"Siempre tan misteriosa Nozomi…"_ suspirando fue lo que pensó la ojiazul, abriendo paso a una leve sonrisa _"…aunque, no es algo que me moleste~"_

—Muy bien, ustedes tres—Ayase aplaudió tres veces sacándolas de su asombro, una vez que le pusieron atención, continuó—Vayan por sus maletas con Sasaki-san

— ¡Yosh~! ¡Vamos Rin-chan, Nico-chan!—sin delicadeza alguna, Honoka aplastó a la chica Yazawa, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

— ¡E-Espérame Honoka-chan nya!—gritó Rin pasando por encima de la pelinegra, de la misma manera que la ojiazul lo había hecho.

Otro quejido de dolor se escuchó.

Eli mirando el pobre estado que ahora se encontraba la gran idol número 1 del universo, se le acerco y con el mayor cuidado posible la levanto del suelo, ganándose algunas quejas de dolor. La rubia al ver su cabello un poco desordenado lo acomodo haciéndolo de igual manera con la ropa de la pelinegra.

— ¿Ya estás un poco mejor, Nico?—menciono acomodando el desorden que habían hecho durante el viaje.

— ¿Tu qué crees, Eli?—preguntó con ironía Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Una vez ordenado el lugar, o más bien, un poco más decente que antes Ayase dijo:

—Cuando nos hospedemos preguntaré por alguna enfermería o algo parecido a eso, ¿De acuerdo?—avisó por último, desapareciendo de la vista de la más pequeña.

—SÍ, sí, lo que tú digas—susurro para sí mientras sonreía—…Papáchika

Una vez todas con sus respectivas maletas, ellas se despidieron y le agradecieron al joven conductor Sasaki, él había resultado ser alguien muy amable y que realmente se encargó de que no les hiciera falta nada durante las últimas 5 horas transcurridas.

Una vez arriba del transporte, él les hablo desde la ventanilla del conductor:

— ¡Fue un placer haber convivido con ustedes chicas!—y justo antes de perderlas de vista, gritó— ¡Espero poder escuchar más sobre **µ's**! ¡Nos vemos~!

— ¡Gracias por cuidarnos Natsu-kun~!—contestó con gran alegría la líder de µ's, dibujándose una gran y reluciente sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"¡Ahora a dar lo mejor de nosotras para_ _ **µ's**_ _! ¡Figth dayo!"_ Sin darse cuenta, Honoka estaba ardiendo en pasión, _literalmente._

— ¡Vamos Maki, dime que fue lo que te dijo!—la voz quejosa de una pelinegra llamó la atención de las demás— ¡No me ignores Maki!

— ¡L-Lo haré si se me da la gana!—contestó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos apartando la vista con el ceño fruncido— ¡Además! ¡Ni se porque te interesa que te diga que fue lo que me dijo!

—Eres una…—sin decir más se fue al lado de Eli, esta solo soltó un gran suspiro—…Maki-chan idiota.

Después de aquella discusión por parte de las tsunderes del grupo, la ex presidenta tomó el cargo de nuevo:

— ¡Bien!—la chica rusa gritó llamando la atención de todas—Ahora nos dirigiremos hacía aquel edificio—apuntó hacia su izquierda—Y ahí nos encontraremos con la directora Meichi.

Sin más, todas caminaron a su destino siendo guiadas por Nozomi y Eli, quienes hace un tiempo fueron la vicepresidenta y la presidenta de la academia de Otonokizaka.

Poco a poco Nico se fue quedando atrás, gracias a las enormes maletas que había traído consigo, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su grandiosa idea. Maki, quien estaba atrás de las líderes notó que algo les hacía falta o mejor dicho _alguien_ no estaba con ellas.

 _"Somos 9…yo…Nozomi, Eli, Honoka, Rin, Umi, Hanayo, Kotori y…"_ Frunciendo el ceño, contó de nuevo _"Yo…Nozomi, Eli, Honoka, Rin, Umi, Hanayo, Kotori…. ¡NICO-CHAN!"_

Sin que las demás se dieran cuenta fue disminuyendo su paso separándose del grupo, cruzándose de brazos la espero.

Yazawa había estado al pendiente de todas las accionas de la tsundere pelirroja, al menos eso demostraba que le importaba al menos un poco a ella y la hacía sentir bien, pero jamás se lo diría ya que posiblemente la fastidiaría como Nozomi siempre lo hace, por el momento es _mejor guardar silencio._

— ¿Por qué me estas mirando?—preguntó la pelinegra una vez que llego al lugar donde Maki la había estado esperando.

—Te miro porque tú me estabas mirando primero, —haciendo una ligera pausa, la pelirroja tomo la maleta más pesada, acomodándosela en su hombro izquierdo—Eres muy lenta, Nico-chan.

—Hmph—la chica de ojos carmesí soltó un monosílabo continuando su camino.

Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos menciono palabra alguna, ambas inversas en sus pensamientos.

 _"No entiendo porque la estoy ayudando…"_ Aquel pensamiento se adueñó de la joven Nishikino, dejando un suspiro _"Todo esto es tú culpa, Nico-chan…"_

 _"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?"_ La miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido _"¿Qué estas planeando Nishikino?"_

Una vez llegaron en donde las demás se encontraron, Nozomi las esperaba con la sonrisa picaresca:

—Ara~ No sabía que Maki-chan podía ser tan caballerosa~—comentó la pelimorada sin pudor alguno.

—Cállate, Nozomi—respondió la pelirroja fulminándola con la mirada.

—Que fría eres conmigo Maki-chan…—añadió una falsa voz lastimada—…pensé que lo nuestro era especial…

 _"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ Tanto una rubia como una pelinegra dejaron su conversación para verlas a ellas.

— ¿"Nuestro"? ¿De qué demonios estas habl—…?—deteniendo su discurso, dos poderosas miradas le ocasionaron un escalofrío, una leve sonrisa fingida se adherió a su rostro—Nosotras no tenemos n-nada…Nico-chan…Eli…

Dicho eso, las mencionadas siguieron con su conversación.

 _"¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que recibe las miradas de asesinato?"_ Con un puchero Maki observo a Nozomi, quien todo el tiempo se había estado divirtiendo _"Tsk, que problemática…"_

— ¡Oh~!—una desconocida voz se escuchó.

— ¿"Oh"?—repitieron confundidas las nueve.

— ¡Ustedes deben ser las chichas nuevas~! ¿O me equivoco?—delante de ellas se encontraba una pequeña rubia de sonrisa gatuna— ¡Hashiri Nio desu~! Mucho gusto~

Detrás de la silueta de la aquella rubia, una gran y esbelta mujer de ojos miel se posó a un lado de ella, mostrándoles una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Sabes que no debes de aparecer de la nada, Nio-san—abriendo un poco más las puertas de vidrío continuo—Entren, Nio-san será su guía durante su estadía aquí, pero primero les mostrara sus habitaciones, sin bromas, ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Como ordene Meichi-san~!—contestó en posición de un soldado.

—De acuerdo, quedaran a tu cargo Nio-san—observó detalladamente la reacción de cada una—Durante la cena, hablaremos con más calma, por lo tanto pueden retirarse a descansar en sus habitaciones o en las termas, pasen buena tarde.

Y sin más, la directora Meichi Yuri desapareció.

— ¡¿Hay termas?!—mencionó Honoka mientras se agarraba de ambos lados de la cara impresionada— ¡Nee, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan! ¡Vayamos a esas termas~!

—P-pero Honoka-chan…tenemos que seguir a Hashiri-san—le sonrió tiernamente en un acto de calmar su repentina emoción.

— ¿Ehh? ¡Pero Kotori-chan…!—reclamó la pelinaranja con un puchero en sus labios.

—Honoka, primero iremos a desempacar nuestras cosas—apoyó Umi colocándose aún lado de la Minami—Hazle caso a Kotori.

—Está bien—cruzándose de brazos se dio por vencida.

Una vez por fin llego el silencio, Nio carraspeo un poco su garganta llamando la atención de todas:

— ¡Okay desu~! ¡Ahora ire—…!—cierta chica con ascendencia rusa se adelantó.

—Lamento interrumpir pero aun no nos hemos presentado—sonrió un poco apenada—Ayase E—…

—Ayase Eli-san, tranquila no hay necesidad de hacerlo—notando la confusión en sus rostros continuo—Se sus respectivos nombres, personalidades y sus hobbies, ahora vayamos a sus habitaciones, ¿De acuerdo~?

—Bien, como Hashiri-san ordena, sigamos a Hashiri-san—acató por ultimo Eli.

Durante su recorrido, Nio les hablo un poco sobe todas las instalaciones que la academia de Myojo poseía, permitiendo también contestar algunas dudas sobre cosas triviales, de igual manera hablo sobre las reglas básicas a seguir, una vez en el pasillo de los dormitorios correspondientes les explico que fueron puestas en pares y uno en trio.

Para los ojos de la Hashiri, Nozomi debía de ser la encargada y Eli, sin más le dio el listado de dichos dormitorios a la ex vicepresidente de la academia Otonokizaka.

Una vez en su mano el listado, Tojo les hablo diciéndoles su respectivo número de habitación y con quien lo compartirían, quedando de la siguiente manera:

 ** _Nuevas integrantes de la_**

 ** _Academia Privada de Myojo._**

Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo/Kousaka Honoka [Dormitorio **NO.08** ]

Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi [Dormitorio **NO.09** ]

Tojo Nozomi/Ayase Eli [Dormitorio **NO.10** ]

Yazawa Nico/Nishikino Maki [Dormitorio **NO.11** ]

— ¡¿Por qué me toca estar con esta idiota?!—tanto la chica azabache como la chica carmesí se señalaron, furiosamente sus miradas chocaron de nuevo— ¡¿A quién le dices "idiota"?! ¡Idiota!

Y así comenzó una nueva pelea, la cual no era para nada cosa de otro mundo para las demás integrantes de **µ's**.

—Disculpe Nio-chan…—le toco levemente el hombro Honoka—¿Por qué en nuestra habitación somos más?

—Ah, eso se debe a que la habitación no.08 es la más grande en este complejo de dormitorios, ya que cuando se estaba construyendo alguien cometió ese error~—contestó Nico con la sonrisa gatuna.

—¡Genial, nos tocó la más grande Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan~!—gritaba emocionada la líder yendo hacia las mecionadas.

—Bien, aquí están sus tarjetas, desafortunadamente solo tenemos una copia, posiblemente en una semana se nos de las demás faltantes—menciono mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, Nio-chan~—se acercó Nozomi, tomándolas ligeramente mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la mencionada—Quienes tendrán estas copias serán el trío Soldier al igual que Hanayo-chan~

— ¡S-Sí, Nozomi-san!—por alguna extraña razón, estar cerca de ella hacia que su pulso se acelerada.

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Por qué Nozomi?!—replico Nico acercándose frunciendo el ceño—¡¿Por qué yo no la tengo?!

—Nicocchi, sabemos de antemano _por qué_ no te la doy—su sonrisa se volvió intimidante—Por tu _gran descuido_ tuve que dormir una semana en el departamento de Elicchi y de Arisa-chan, ya que _cierta persona enana…_ ¡perdió mis dos copias!

— ¡Y-Ya me había disculpado Nozomi!—se alejó escondiéndose detrás de Umi—P-pero no me hagas nada…

—Buena chica~ —le acaricio el cabello una vez llego con ella, volteó viendo a la pequeña rubia— ¿Alguna otra indicación, Nio-chan?

—E-Ehh, no, eso sería todo…—su cara mostró un leve sonrojo, cosa que Eli notó— ¡Ah! En cada habitación están sus uniformes, si algo debe ser cambiado por favor me lo hacen llegar.

—Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Nio-chan~—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, la cual fue imitada por las demás—Nos vemos en la cena~

—N-No hay de que jeje~…—respondió mientras se dirigía a su habitación, tomando la perilla les sonrió— ¡Bienvenidas a la Academia Privada de Myojo!

* * *

Buenas, realmente este fic será muy tardado xD pero eso de manera 25 personalidades distintas es diabólico :v

Jajaja y si, me adentre al fic, solo que en vez de ser chica _("Natsuko")_ , decidí hacerme hombre eue r

 **Natsu:** Verano o Nacido en Verano.

 **Natsuko:** Hija de Natsu o Nacida en Verano (Se le agrega el **"Ko"** por que su significado es **"Niña"** ) [Oh, como mi Bio dice, nací en pleno Verano, de ahí la elección del nombre xDD]

Respondiendo REVIEWS:

 **kali9105:** _Jajajaja no se que pasará con Nozomi, pero eso si, un lió amoroso se conformara por su culpa, gracias por el review no madre xD_

 **katiadragon646:** _Espero que estos tres primeros meses todo haya pasado bien para ti, no prometo el hecho de que en este fic mis actualizaciones serán más freccuentes, tal vez, sean trimestrales, espero no haya tanto problema xD ¡Gracias por el review!_

 **avemari:** _OH MY GASH! Debo admitir que cuando vi que tu me dejaste review casí gritaba de la emoción, eres de mis favoritas por el fandom de aca xD ¡Gracias por el review!_

 **BrunoAscar:** _Todo lo que escribo es hilarante, ni se como se me ocurren a decir verdad, por el momento su verdadera trama aún no llega, pero eso no quita el hecho de que puedo armar más de una idea loca que siempre pasaron por mi mente ¡Gracias por el review!_

 **jak363:** _Oshe, tu nombre es tan...raro :v (? Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, ¡gracias por el review!_

 **Yazawa Maki-san:** _Baia, baia, que tenemos aqui 7u7 ¡Maki-san~! debo decirlo y salir del closet, todas tus historias las sigo xD ¡Me encanta la de "Divorcio"! A pesar de no ser buen fan del HonoKoto es agradable xD ¡Gracias por el review!_

 **pumpkin513:** _¿Te imaginas que con solo 9 chicas se arma gran desastre? ¡Ahora con 13 lindas chicas más! ¡Taihen Desu! ¡Gracias por el review!_

 ** _¡Gracias por la paciencia y su lectura!_**


	3. Encuentros

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

Mientras que los personajes de **Akuma no Riddle** son propiedad de **Yun Koga** y **Sunao Minakata.**

-Diálogos-

 _''Pensamientos''_

 **[Inner o Voz interna]**

 _Flash Back_

 ***Nota:** En el primer capitulo se me paso el poner al trio Soldier, por lo tanto, tomenlo en cuenta que las chicas de Myojo si sabe de la existencia de este :'v

* * *

Un mundo para nosotras dos

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

Parejas:

Un poco de todo~

.

.

.

.

Capitulo #3: _[ Encuentros_ _]_

 **POV Chitaru**

Me encontraba entrenando en una de las tantas áreas de deporte que esta academia tiene y ofrece, Kirigaya se encontraba reposando a la sombre de un frondoso árbol, mientras utilizaba su tableta, la cual nos habían regalado una vez que habíamos ingresado.

Me daba curiosidad el saber que tanto hacia en ella, yo no la frecuento demasiado, me parece un poco tedioso, pero aun así para cualquier emergencia tengo a la mano mi celular.

Después de todas nuestra diferencias, luego de un año todas las chicas de Kurogumi 10º nos agregamos y creamos un grupo, realmente uno se entera de todo con aquellas locas...

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel trágico accidente en la obra de teatro:

 _Romeo & Julieta_

Hace ya un año en donde mis impulsos me controlaron y termine acuchillando a Kirigaya...

Hace ya un año en el que por mi idiotez me di cuenta de que había matado a la persona que más quería...

Por esa razón, en su momento pensé que lo mejor era irme con ella, para así poder estar juntas para siempre.

Me envenene, con aquella peligrosa sustancia que mató a la hija de mi mentora.

 _"No...no puedo vivir sin tu compañía, jamás lo podría hacer, te metiste a lo más profundo de mi corazón...perdóname, Hitsugi..."_ eso fue lo que pensé.

Luego de estar durante 6 meses hospitalizada intentando que el veneno que me corrompió desapareciera, ella volvió a mi lado.

¿Increíble no?

A pesar de decirle atrocidades, ella ahí estaba de nuevo a mi lado.

Ella estuvo cuidándome durante aquel tiempo, yendo a diario para traerme una mejor comida que la del hospital, preguntado por mi bienestar, esperando pacientemente a que mis cuerdas vocales funcionaran de nuevo, aprendió sin necesidad de palabras lo que quería o no quería, lo que deseaba o no deseaba, además manteniendome al tanto de las demás chicas que aún no habían sido eliminadas.

Sorprendentemente, varias chicas de Kurogumi me visitaron, tal vez no tan seguido pero lo hicieron, especialmente Nio, Haruki, Tokaku y Haru.

Pensar en aquellos días me pone melancólica.

Me detuve, jadeando un poco a falta de aliento, una vez mi respiración se tranquilizó, solté un gran y profundo suspiro.

Ahh~ ya es hora de que regresemos a nuestra habitación para ponernos formales para la cena que Nio nos informó.

¿Realmente tengo que _usar eso_ y no lo que acostumbro?

-Oh, ¿ya terminaste con el entrenamiento, Chitaru-san?-aquella melodiosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, inconscientemente me había posado a su lado-¿Quieres un poco de agua, Chitaru-san?

-C-Claro, gracias...-tomé de la botella que ella me extendió-¿Sabes que hora es, Kirigaya?

Una vez le pregunte, comencé a beber aquella agua tan refrescante.

-Mmm...son las 17:27 Chitaru-san-aún tenemos tiempo de sobra-Chitaru-san.

-¿Si?

-Dime Hitsugi~

-¿E-Eh? ¿P-Pero...?

-Mou~ ¡Chitaru-san es mala!

Y así fue como se fue Kirigaya.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Espera Kirigaya! -mientras comenzaba una persecución, vi como ella aceleró el paso-¡H-Hitsugi...!

¡Ella me esta _ignorando,_ nadie ignora al _león_!

Sin que ella se lo esperase la alcance, levantándola en brazos y poco a poco baje la velocidad de mi andar, mientras tanto, Kirigaya me daba unos inofensivos golpes en la espalda para que la bajase, cosa que no tengo para nada planeado hacer~

-Hitsugi, -noté como se puso de repente tensa- recuerda que nos tenemos que comportar mientras nos ganamos la confianza de ellas.

-Eso ya lo sé Chitaru-san, es solo que...-rodeo sus pequeños brazos al rededor de mi cuello-...a mi me gusta mucho que Chitaru-san me llame por _Hitsugi_ y no por _Kirigaya..._

¡Qué linda es~!

-Bueno, bueno, es solo que...tengo la costumbre desde que ingresamos, trataré de llamarte así más seguido, ¿Te parece?

-¡Si~! ¡Gracias Chitaru-san~! -sin esperarmelo, me dio un beso, demasiado cerca de mis labios- Nee, nee, Chitaru-san~

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Kiri...Hitsugi?- tartamudee un poco, no sabía que haría ahora esta pequeña.

De pronto, sentí un leve cosquilleo cerca de mi oído, sacándome un gritillo de susto. Antes de replicar escuché:

 _Te amo mucho...Chitaru._

Es oficial, esta chica me quiere matar.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con µ's...**

Una vez la joven Hashiri desapareció de su vista, Nozomi noto como de repente un aura un tanto deprimente rodeaba a Eli.

-Elicchi, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, esta se tenso un poco- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Antes de responder, dejo escapar un suspiro, a como iban las cosas, no tendría durante mucho tiempo las cartas a su favor:

-No..no es nada Nozomi...-contestó mientras se relajaba y disbrutaba de aquel calido abrazo- No te preocupes, solo pense en una tontería~

-Mmm, sabes que es malo mentir Elicch~ -tomó sorpresivamente los pechos de su compañera, su famoso washi washi regresó- Menos a mi, por eso mereces un castigo divino~

-¡N-No! ¡Espera...NOZOMI~!-mientras la chica rusa sufría por los castigos de la ex miko, las demás se mantenían alejadas por su propia integridad física.

Después de haber castigado a su mejor amiga, Tojo mandó a todas a dejar sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones y que se alistaran para ir a las termas que les había mencionado con anterioridad la directora Meichi.

Honoka fue la primera en tener todo listo, seguida de ella fueron Hanayo y Rin, luego de varios minutos ya se encontraban Umi con Kotori al igual que Nozomi con Eli, quien aún mantenía un cierto sonrojo en su rostro, no pudiendo mirar a su compañera a los ojos por más de 5 segundos.

Le avergonzaba el pensar que muy dentro de su ser, le gusto ser castigada de esa manera.

Las únicas que faltaban eran Nico y Maki, como si fuera cosa de magia, la pelirroja iba saliendo de aquella habitación con sus cosas en las manos mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasó algo malo, Maki-chan nya? -preguntó luego de ver que ninguna tenía la misma intención-Tienes el ceño todo fruncido, nya...

-Estúpida Nico-chan- fue a lo que atinó a contestar, por dentro estaba pensando en cómo poderse vengar de aquella enana.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, pero Yazawa Nico no aparecía, ya un poco irritada Nozomi entró para ver que sucedía, encontrándose con su amiga en el suelo, desmayada.

-¿Nicocchi? ¿Esto es una broma verdad Nicocchi? -se arrodilló para comprobar el estado de su amiga, definitivamente estaba desmayada- ¡Elicchi, ven por favor!

En menos de dos segundos un borrón amarillo se hizo presente, analizando la situación, rápidamente se poso al otro lado de Nico, recordó que fue aplastada por Honoka y Rin al ordenarles que bajarán, tal vez se golpeó contra la agarradera del asiento del pasillo y no le comentó nada.

-¿Sabes lo que paso, Elicchi?- la voz de Nozomi la saco de sus pensamientos, viendo la preocupación en aquellos ojos esmeraldas- Sabes que ella es muy orgullosa y...

-Se que lo que le pasó, pero, no parecía que era grave...-se paso la mano por el cabello, alborotandolo un poco-...Al estar con Honoka y Rin, estas no tuvieron cuidado y le pasaron por encima, realmente no se si se golpeó con algo en la cabeza, pero le dije que iriamos al medico una vez estuviéramos acá...y al final, lo terminé olvidando.

-Está bien Elicchi, no te culpes, por ahora, tendremos que preguntarle a Nio-san...-tomó su celular, tecleando un poco y se lo puso en el oído derecho-...¿Ah? ¿Hashiri Nio-san?...tengo una duda, ¿en donde se encuentra la enfermería?...lo que pasa es que Nicocchi esta desmayada...si, muchas gracias Nio-san~

 _"Esa Hashiri..."_ pensaba una rusa molesta.

-Elicchi.

-¿S-Si?

-¿Puedes el peso de Nicocchi?

-Ah, claro, solo que ayúdame a ponerla en mi espalda.

Maki, a quien ya se le habían pasado de asesinar a cierta super idol, se encontraba un poco preocupada.

Ya hacia mucho tiempo desde que Nozomi había a llamado a Eli y no había señales de nada, las demás se encontraban animadamente conversando en ellas, por lo tanto no sabían de la ausencia de aquellas tres personas.

Con esto en la mente, entro a su habitación, encontrándose con algo que realmente no se esperaba.

 _"¿Qué demonios están haciendo...?"_ preguntó dentro de si misma la joven pianista.

Frente de ella, se encontraba una divertida Eli, haciendo caras raras mientras que, en su espalda estaba la pobre Nico desmayada, no sabiendo nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento y para finalizar, Nozomi estaba tomando fotos.

-¿Por qué Nico-chan esta inconsciente y esta en tu espalda, Eli? -tanto la chica rusa y la sacerdotista dieron un ligero salto al notarla- ¿Me lo dirán o no?

Algo que pasaba y la pelirroja era la única que no notaba, es que su voz sonaba un tanto molesta, muy molesta y eso hacia que las otras dos chicas retrocedieran un poco, alejándose de la zona peligrosa.

-B-Bueno verás Maki-chan, al ver que Nicocchi no salía entre y...-no acabo ya que fue interrumpida.

-Eso ya lo sé Nozomi, ve al grano.-se cruzó de brazos, esperandolas.

-Cómo decía...al entrar, me encontré con Nicocchi en el suelo, toda desmayada y por eso fue que llamé a Elicchi...-relató mientras que su instinto maternal la hizo acaricia el cabello de su amiga idol.

-...y ahí fue donde le conté lo que posiblemente le había ocurrido a Nico, así que Nozomi llamó a Hashiri y ya le dio la dirección de la enfermería, por eso la tengo en mi espalda.

-...supongamos que les creo, pero ¿porque Nozomi te estaba fotografiando mientras hacías caras extrañas? -su mirada amatista se encontraba posada en el rostro de Nico-...aun no me han dicho que le sucedió a Nico-chan...

-Así que~ ¿El caballero Nishikino esta preocupada por su princesa Yazawa~? Que dulce~-aquello agarro desprevenido a Maki, quien se comenzó a sonrojar- Aww, mira Elicchi, Maki-chan es tan atenta con nuestra hija~

-Sólo te daré la mano de mi hija cuando nos demuestres cuanto la quieres~ -siguió el juego de a Nozomi, aquello siempre le parecía inevitable- Por el momento, no te daré a nuestra princesa, caballero Nishikino.

 _"¡¿C-Caballero Nishikino...?! ¡¿Nico-chan una p-p-princesa?! ¡¿Mi P-PRINCESA._ _..?!"_ Mientras la cabeza de la pianista hacia corto circuito y se sonrojaba a niveles extremos, casi del mismo color de su cabello, no notó lo que la otras estaban planeando con solo mirarse.

"-¿Crees que a Maki se le fundió el cerebro? Pareciera que le está saliendo humo por las orejas Nozomi...-"

"-Tranquila Elicchi, se recuperará después de un rato, por ahora, nos tenemos que ir, no queremos que nos regañe de nuevo, ¿Verdad?-"

"-Bueno, pero si Maki no se mueve de la entrada, ¿como suponemos que saldremos, Nozomi?-"

"-Eso déjamelo a mi...-"

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró:

-La princesa Yazawa le está esperando en su alcoba, caballero Nishikino~...-luego de decir aquello, como si se tratara de una hipnosis, la menor se dirigió hacia allá.

"-H-Harasho...-"

"-Te lo dije Elicchi, Nozomama es la mejor~-"

Luego de unos tortuosos segundos para la rubia, por fin salieron de aquel campo de batalla, saliendo con su premio, Yazawa Nico

-¿Nozomi? ¿Eli? -las mencionadas miron hacia Umi, quien tenía cara de confusión- ¿Por qué Nico esta en la espalda de Eli?

-Ahh~ Eso se debe a que gracias a dos personas imperativas...-miro detalladamente a Honoka y a Rin, quienes aún no se percataban de lo que sucedía- le pasaron por encima y posiblemente ahí se golpeó con algo y también supongo yo que esta agotada, el día anterior me había quedado hablando con ella hasta tarde porque no se podía dormir~

-Con que eso era la tardanza, ¿la llevarán a la enfermería? -preguntó Sonoda, mientras pensaba en que hacer con aquellas dos- Nosotras podemos ir a preguntar..

-Descuida Umi-chan, ya le pregunté a Nio-san, gracias aún así-le sonrió un tanto extraña- Sólo necesitaré que Kotori-chan y tu se queden aquí, para poder controlar al torbellino rojo que se aproxima...

-¿Cuál torbellino rojo, Nozomi-chan? -se metió a la conversación Kotori- Ah, espera...¿te refieres a Maki-chan?

-Exactamente Kotori-chan~ luego les contamos a detalle lo que sucedió, así que, por el momento, las termas se cancelan.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Porqué Nozomi-chaaan?! -Dramáticamente, Honoka se abrazo de una de sus piernas- ¡Eso es injusto Nozomi-chan!

-Honoka-chan...-mencionó Minami con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Acaso sólo escuchas lo que te conviene, no Honoka? -Umi se le quedo viendo seriamente- Además, fueron Rin y tú las que ocasionaron esto, así que no te quejes.

-¿Yo que nya? ¿Rin que hizo nya?-comenzó a preguntar Rin, sin saber nada de lo que pasaba.

-Rin-chan -llamó la atención de la pelijengibre- ¿Recuerdas cuando Nico-chan, Honoka-chan y tú estaban en la ventana del bus?

-Rin lo recorda Kayo-chin -dijo mientras ponía completa atención.

-B-Bueno, al parecer, tanto tu como Honoka-chan le pasaron por encima a Nico-chan y por eso esta desmayada...¿Entiendes lo que tienes que hacer después no, Rin-chan? -finalizó Hanayo mientras le daba una calidad sonrisa a su mejor amiga, quien aún estaba analizando lo que ella le había dicho.

-Con que eso paso...Cuando Nico-chan despierte, Rin le pedirá disculpas~

-Así se hace Rin-chan~-orgullosa de su amiga, la chica castaña le acarició el cabello.

-Mou~ eres cruel Umi-chan...deberías ser como Hanayo-chan con Rin-chan...-murmuró la líder del grupo, en eso, sintió una cálida mano en su cabello, jugando con el- ¿Eh? ¿Kotori-chan?

-Tranquila Honoka-chan, ya sabes que Umi-chan aunque se muestre enojada contigo, ella en realidad te quiere mucho~

-Hehehe~ Umi-chan me ama pero se le pega lo tsun tsun de Maki-chan~

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Honoka?

-N-No fue nada Umi-chan~

La platica de todas fue interrumpida por unos leves quejidos que provenían de una pequeña peligra.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Nico?-preguntó Eli mientras que con ayuda de Umi, la bajaron de su espalda.

-Siento como si me hubieran atropellado...me duele mucho la cabeza...-murmuró la más baja del grupo, mientras se sostenía de la playera de Eli-...¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Te desmayaste, Nicocchi, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? -se hincó poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de la mencionada- Tienes fiebre...

-¿Nozomi?

-¿Qué sucede Nicocchi?

-¿Me...podrías cargar...?-susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo la ex miko lo escuchara, esta sonrió dulcemente, sabía que a pesar de que la Yazawa le contestara grosero, ella la quería y eso la hacia feliz.

-Claro Nicocchi, ven...-con mucho cuidado la tomó entre brazos y se paro, con una Nico a duras penas despierta-...Elicchi, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si, ¿cual es Nozomi? -Ella como las demás no habían vuelto hablar, no querían ocasionarle más dolores de cabeza a la pobre Nico.

-¿Podrías ir por Maki-chan?

-¿M-Maki?

-Si, Elicchi, Maki-chan

-P-Pero...

-Es solo para que ella me de el número de la mamá de Nicocchi, tranquila, en estos momentos ya debería estar tranquila...-miró a las demás por encima de la espalda de la pelinegra- guarden sus cosas, después iremos a las termas, se los prometo.

Las 5 restantes asistieron con la cabeza.

-Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

-¿Si?

-Acompañen a Elicchi, mientras tanto, Hanayo-chan.

-¿S-Si Nozomi-chan?

-Ayuda con Honoka-chan y Rin-chan con las cosas, por mensaje les mandare la dirección de la enfermería, llevaré por mientras a Nicocchi ahí, suerte.

Y sin más, Nozomi se marchó con una Nico enferma en brazos.

* * *

 **En el parque...**

Luego de aquella confesión por parte de Hitsugi, Chitaru se había sonrojado bastante y con mucho cuidado la bajo, mientras le tomaba de la mano y miraba hacia otra dirección.

Por su parte, Kirigaya se encontraba de lo más feliz, había cumplido sus objetivos de aquel día:

Hacer que su novia la llamará por su nombre y hacerla sonrojar.

Tomando fuertemente aquella mano, iba tarareando una canción.

-¿Cuál es esa canción que tatareas, Hitsugi?-preguntó curiosa Namatame, por alguna razón parecía un poco pegadiza.

-Es Wonderful Rush, Chitaru-san -la miró con una gran sonrisa- En esa canción, Minalisky-san es el centro~

-¿Minalisky-san?...ah, ¿te refieres a Minami-san?-comentó la pelirroja mientras veía que su novia sacaba aquella tableta y buscaba algo- ¿Hitsugi?

-Mira Chitaru-san, este es su PV~ -antes de ponerselo, ambas se dirigieron a una banca, la peliazul sentada en sus piernas mientras que la pelirroja la abrazaba por la cintura- Mientras estabas haciendo ejercicio, me puse a investigar sus canciones, realmente no se mucho de las idols o de las schools idols, pero debo admitir que cada una tiene su encanto en ese grupo.

Sin más, le dio play.

Wonderful Rush!

 **Dan Dan kokoro Dan Dan atsuku**

 _Poco a poco mi corazón, poco a poco crece palpitante_

 **Yume ippai kanaete miseru**

 _¡Haré mis sueños realidad!_

 **Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru**

 _Poco a poco va avanzando, poco a poco rebosándose_

 **Mirai wo shikkari mite!**

 _¡Mira hacia el futuro!_

 **(Hi, hi, susume! Madamada Let's go! Hi, hi, susume! Hora hora! Let's go!)**

 _(Hi, hi ¡Avancemos! Aún quedan cosas por hacer, Let's go! Hi, hi ¡Avancemos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Let's go!)_

Chitaru estaba asombrada por su talento, el poder cantar y bailar en todo momento con una sonrisa en su rostro era algo impresionante, incluso en algunas partes eran demasiadas rápidas pero no desistían, aquellas chicas definitivamente eran asombrosas, pero como Hitsugi le había dicho, cada una tiene su brillo, cada una tenía su momento para lucirse, de alguna manera, ahí, la estrella más resultante del vídeo y de la canción, era Minami Kotori.

Si observaba con atención, era bastante linda, tenia un buen cuerpo, su cara tenía bonitas facciones y su voz era un tanto aguda pero no llegaba a molestar, también tenía unos bonitos ojos color ámbar, casi del mismo tono que los de su novia.

Mientras aún seguía la canción, había momentos en los que Hitsugi también estaba cantando y mantenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Puede que en un principio, noble haya agradado la idea de que la pequeña se emocionara tanto con la famosa Minalisky, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, podría ver más seguido aquella sonrisa y algo le decía que Kotori, era una buena chica.

No le haría nada de daño a su chica, así que, ¿porque no conocer al trío Soldier también?

-Mira mira Chitaru-san, esta canción podría gustarte, el centro es Sonoda-san~ -mencionó Kirigaya mientras llamaba la atención de Namatame- Al parecer, esta canción mantiene roles hombre y mujer...¡Que interesante~!

WILD STARS

 **Kakushite → hiraite → kakushite mada kore wa koi ja nai no**

 _Escóndete → Sal → Escóndete esto aun no es amor_

 **hiraite → kakushite → hiraite kakugo kimete oikakete**

 _Sal → Escóndete → Sal decídete y persiguelo_

 **hajimaritai... WILD STARS**

 _Quiero que empiece... WILD STARS_

 **Kimagure na hikari de anata wo mitsukeru yo**

Te encontré dentro de una luz extravagante,

 **shigeki ni sarawarete shimae konna yoru wa**

 _déjate llevar por la emoción en esta noche_

 **Taikutsu wo kakaeta boku no mune wo yurasu**

 _Estando aburrida mi corazón se agita._

 **totsuzen no arashi wa atsui yasei no kaze datta**

 _La repentina tormenta fue causada por un viento salvaje y apasionado_

 _-_ Impresionante...-el príncipe de Myojo, a pesar de no saber nada sobre las idols al igual que posiblemente todas sus compañeras de Kurogumi, estaba sin habla, tanta emoción al estar arriba del escenario, la coordinación, la coreografía, los vestuarios, el ritmo de la música...

-Por lo que nos informaron, ellas se separaron del mundo de las schools idols, ya que las de tercero se graduaron...-murmuró la más pequeña-...9 chicas que cumplieron e impidieron el cierre de la academia de Otonokizaka, esa fue la principal razón.

-¿Cierre?-preguntó curiosa Chitaru.

-Sí, a medida que iba investigando más sobre ellas, encontré un blog exclusivo de µ's...-contestó mientras pausaba el vídeo e iba a otra pestaña- Es este, lo creo...¿La gran Nico-ni?

-Posiblemente sea Yazawa-san, ¿que más encontraste de ellas?

-Pues, no es exactamente _la información_ que esperaba pero...-se fue hacia otra pestaña mostrando una tabla- Al parecer hay fans que las emparejan, prácticamente más de 30 posibles parejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Emparejarlas?

-Ehh si, es que se dice que cuando eres una idol o cantante, no puedes mantener relaciones con los hombres, ya que es una gran falta de respeto hacia los fans y muchos llegan a ser _demasiados agresivos_...-se recargó contra la mayor, dejando escapar un gran suspiro- En verdad hay gente loca, pero no le veo lo malo, quien sabe que pase, después de todo el futuro es algo incierto.

-Cierto, además de que puede que muchas de ellas ya estén destinadas a alguien, ¿no~?

-Jejeje~ Quien sabe, Chitaru-san~-respondió mientras volvía a donde se encontraba el vídeo- Personalmente me gusta el KotoUmi~

-¿KotoUmi? ¡¿Minami-san x Sonoda-san?! -aquello no se lo esperaba- ¿Y por qué te gusta esa?

-Por que, nos recuerda a nosotras~ -dijo divertida mientras besaba el mentón de la pelirroja- Minalinky-san tiene un príncipe, quien es Sonoda-san y yo también tengo uno, que es Chitaru-san~

-...-el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro ya casi llegaba al color de su cabello-...Hitsugi...

-¿Sí, Chitaru-san~?

Se escondió en el hombro de la peliazul, susurrando:

 _Yo también te amo mucho, Hitsugi..._

-Aww, ¡te amo muchísimo Chitaru-san~-contestó mientras dejaba la tableta en la banca y se giraba para esparcir muchos besos por todo el rostro- ¡Eres la mejor~!

-¿Que tenemos aqui~? A Isuke le molesta las parejas melosas~ -antes de seguir en lo suyo, posaron sus miradas a la flamante silueta que tenían delante de ellas- ¿Qué tanto andan haciendo ustedes dos~?

-Isuke...- Namatame frunció el ceño ¿Quién no lo estaría si interrumpen tu tiempo de caridad con tu novia?- ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?

-A Isuke solo le entraron ganas de salir de aquella habitación~ -contestó mientras posaba sus manos en jarra- Hasta que las vi muy melosas~

-Bueno, eso _es normal_ cuando uno tiene pareja, Isuke-san -mencionó Hitsugi mientras volvía a voltearse, quedando cara a cara con la pelirrosa- ¿No esta Haruki-san contigo y por eso sientes _celos_ por nosotras~?

-Ja, ¿tener celos de una lolicona y una loli? No me hagas reír Kirigaya...-dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa arrogante, se agacho quedando a pulgadas de la mencionada- Y Haruki no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Antes de marcharse, Isuke le pego en la frente con su dedo medio, dejandole una parca roja.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Inukai?!-gritó la peliazul cuando se reparo de tremendo golpe.

Esta la escuchó, volteando mientras le sacaba la legua.

-Tsk...no tenía que golpearme...-se quejaba mientras se acurrucaba en su novia-...Inukai es mala...

-Lo sé Hitsugi, lo sé...-tomo con cuidado el fleco de ella, dándole un tierno beso- ¿Donde estará Haruki?

* * *

 **En la enfermería...**

Después un poco largo recorrido, la chica Tojo había llegado a la enfermería, con su mejor amiga dormida.

Antes de siguiera intentar abrir la puerta, una chica de estatura un tanto alta con el cabello rojo intenso-solo un poco más intenso que el de Maki- y teniendo un pocky en sus labios, salio de aquel lugar.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te ayudo con ella?-preguntó Haruki una vez noto la situación de la otra chica, sus brazos parecían que ya no podrían resistir más- Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

-C-Claro...-con mucho cuidado le paso a Nicocchi, suspiro aliviada por fin- Gracias, ¿cuál es tu nombre chica del pocky~?

-Sagae Haruki, aquí estará bien...-murmuró lo ultimo colocando en una de las camillas a la pelinegra- ¿Quieres un pocky?

-¿Eh? Oh, claro~ -sonrió alegre Nozomi, aquella chica era muy amable- Por cierto, Sagae-san.

-Con Haruki esta bien, después de todo serás mi compañera de clase o me equivoco ¿Tojo Nozomi?-menciono mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes, observando como la pelimorada atendía a su amiga- ¿Ella es Yazawa Nico, no?

 _"Pareciera que todos saben quienes somos..."_ pensó la sacerdotista mientras tapaba a su amiga con la sabana.

-Estas en lo correcto, Haruki-san~ ella es mi mejor amiga Nicocchi -contestó soltándole el cabello a la mencionada- A pesar de su actitud, es una buena amiga, puede llegar a ser deshonesta como Maki-chan, pero en el interior, nosotras sabemos que nos ama tanto como ama a su familia, después de todo, la familia siempre será lo más importante para ella~

 _"Así que Yazawa y yo mantenemos el mismo pensamiento, interesante..."_ Haruki sonrió un poco, al menos alguien sabía un poco sobre su estilo de vida.

-¿Maki-chan...?-la pelirroja se quedo pensando, es nombre se le hacía familiar, una vez se acordo su puño cayo en su palma- ¡Ah~! ¡La chica tsundere! ¿Ni-Nishikino Maki?

 _"Cuando Maki-chan se entere de esto se enojara~"_ pensó mientras dejaba salir un leve risa.

-Si, ella es Maki-chan, la chica tsundere del grupo y _posiblemente la novia de Nicocchi si es honesta consigo misma..._ -aquello lo alcanzó a escuchar la peliroja, soltandose a reír.

-¿Novia de Nico~? Eso me gustaría verlo, sería como ver a Isuke-sama siendo amable conmigo~ -comentó mientras iba en donde se encontraban los medicamentos, tomo uno y se lo extendio a la ex vicepresidenta- Ayudará a que se le baje la fiebre, bien, me retiro, tengo que estar cuidadno de Isuke-sama para que no causen distrubios, fue un gusto conocerte Nozomi, nos vemos en la cena~

-C-Claro, muchas gracias Haaruki-san, me divertí aquí contigo jeje~ -la miro por ultima vez mientras se despedia con la mano- Suerte con "Isuke-sama"~

-Gracias~ -y corrió la puerta cerrandola.

 _"¿Qué será que nos reparara en este lugar?"_ suspiro mientras veía que la pequeña se había destapado _"Me dices problematica, pero tu lo eres más, Nicocchi..."_

Luego de despertarla para que se tomara el medicamento, la chica Yazawa se quedo otra vez dormina, ahora sin dificultades para dormir como antes.

 _"Creó que debería de marcarle a Elicchi y ver como van las cosas por allá..."_ sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscando el nombre de la joven, una vez que lo encontro marcó.

 _Un timbrazo..._

 _Dos..._

 **[¿Nozomi? ¿Pasó algo malo...? ]**

-No Elicchi, estoy en la enfermería y Nicocchi ya esta más estable -contestó mientras escuchaba unos sonidos extraños por la otra linea- ¿Todo esta bien por allá, Elicchi? Escucho muchas cosas cayendose...

 **[Emm, b-bueno...digamos que Maki esta muy enojaba con nosotras y desde que te fuiste nos atacó al entrar con la maleta de Nico...]**

Antes de que siguiera preguntando, los sonidos se indetificarón:

 _[ ¡DEJA ESO NISHIKINO, NO TE QUIERO HACER DAÑO! ]_

 _[ ¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA ESO SONODA! ]_

 _[ ¡C-Cuidado con eso, Kotori...! ]_

 _[ ¡¿DONDE ESTA NOZOMI, AYASE?! ]_

 _[ Uff, estuvo cerca...ah no espera-...]_

 _[ ¡No les hagas nada Maki-chan, onegai! ]_

 _[ Eso no sirve en mi Kotori ]_

 _[ ¡N-Nozomi esta en la enfermería con Nico...! ]_

Definitivamente, pensaría dos veces antes de gastarle una broma a Maki.

 **[¡Nozomi! ¡¿Dondé estas?!]**

-Ay, mi oído Maki-chan...-alejó el celular por su propio bien- en la enfermería...¿P-Para que quieres saberlo~?

 **[No comniences con tus burlas, dame la dirección.]**

Y colgó, sin que darle de otra le envio la dirección, rezandole a los dioses que la protegieran del torbenillo rojo que se aproximaba.

* * *

 **En el pasillo...**

Una vez que le llegó el email, rapidamente se dirigió hacía alla, necesitaba vengarse de aquella chica de ojos turquesa.

Iba tan cegada por la venganza que no se dio cuenta que al girar chocaría con alguien.

-Tks, fijate por donde vas...-musculló mientras se levantaba y les pasaba de largo-...idiota.

La chica que se encontraba de senton en el suelo, miraba sorpendida el aura que desprendía aquella pelirroja, hasta que una mano extendida le tapo la vista.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Suzu? -preguntó mientras la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Eh? Si Kouko-chan, estoy bien...-tomo aquella mano que le ofrecían, una vez de pie se sacudio un poco- Aquella chica...

-Esa chica es un molestía y no se fija por donde va -interrumpió la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando por el pasillo en donde se perdió- ¿Quién se cree?

-No, espera Kouko-chan, ella es...-se quedó en silenció mientras pensaba-...Nishikino Maki, una de las integrantes de la academía de Otonokizaka.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nos tocará verla en la cena? -miró a su compañera sorprendida, no lo había notado- Aún así pienso que es molesta.

-Oh vamos Kouko-chan, debe de ser buena chica, solo que nos topamos en el momento equivocado, eso es todo -decía sabiamente la peliazul mientras le tomaba del hombro- Restale importancia por el momento, vamonos Kouko-chan~

Al ver que no se podía negar a ella, Kaminaga suspiró mientras la seguía.

Kaminaga Kouko a veces pensaba que su compañera era muy buena con los demás, además de solidaría y generosa. Después de haber escapado de aquellas monjas del lugar en donde la acogieron, había llegado de nuevo a Myojo, si no mal recordaba, Suzu fue quien la encontró mientras se escondía, al ver su estado misero, Shuto decidió ofrecerle hogar en aquella mansión que antes eran de sus padres, así que siempre la había mantenido aseada.

En un inicio, la pelinegra había pensado en rechazar su oferta pero no fue así, gracias a una gran tormenta que cayó en aquel lugar.

Luego de unos 6 meses de vivir con ella, ambas recibieron otra carta de la academia Myojo, no lo negaban, se habían asustado al ver aquel sobre rojo.

Lo que venía en el nunca se lo hubieran esperado, ahí ya no mencionaban sobre objetivos o recompensas a cambio de estas, sino que, se hospedarán de nuevo ahí, sin intenciones malas de por medio.

Luego de un mes y medio sin mandar una respuesta, Suzu le convenció en volver, que ahí ambas estarían más seguras que ahí, luego de tanta insistencia, aquí estaban.

 _"Como pasa el tiempo..."_ pensaba Kouko mientras veía la espalda de su amiga, el pensar que siempre tendrá juventud era algo triste, por eso, se prometió a si misma pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

* * *

 **En las habitaciones de** **µ's...**

Ya que habían acabado con su tarea, las dos pelijengibres y una castaña se encontraban entretenidas viendo la tv, después de todo, sabían lo que le pasaría si se atrevían a siquiera mirar lo que pasaba en la habitación 11.

-¿C-Creen que...Maki-chan ya se haya calmado? -miro a sus dos amigas, quienes ya le habían puesto atención.

-Bueno...ya no se escuchan los gritos...-menciono Honoka mientras se sentaba en su cama-...nunca pensé que Maki-chan se pondría así.

-¡Eso es normal nya~! -Rin dio un brinco callendo en la cama de la castaña- Desde que se graduaron las de tercero y ustedes se mantenían ocupadas con el consejo estudiantil, Maki-chan se encerró aun más, solo se le ve en el club o en la sala de musica, ¿Verdad, Kayo-chin~?

-Eso es verdad...y solía tocar mucho "Aishiteru Banzai"en los primero días-dijo mientras miraba el techo- luego de ello, si no me equivoco era "Yutsu no Princess"

-¡Oh! ¿La de BiBi! no? -cuestionó mientras se pasaba a la cama de Rin, la cual es la que estaba en el medio- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-¡Por Nico-chan nya~! ¡A Maki-chan le gust...!-antes de que siguiera, una mano la cayo- ¿Kayo-chin?

-Rin-chan, si Maki-chan se enterá de esto...-susurró mientras veía la curiosidad en los ojos de la ojiazul -Ig-gnora lo que Rin-chan dijo, Honoka-chan...

-Espera...-se les quedo mirando fijamente- ¡¿A Maki-chan le gusta Nico-chan?!

-Shhh ¡Baja la voz Honoka-chan! -le regaño Rin- No se lo digas a nadie, nadie debe de saberlo, ¿entendio compañera?

-¡Hai!-contestó poniendo su mano en la frente, como si de un soldado se tratara- Pero, es Maki-chan, ¿como te puede gustar la persona con la que más peleabas a diario~?

-Nosotras tampoco sabemos nya~ -se río acompañando a la joven Kosaka- ¿Tu por que crees, Kayo-chin~?

-¿Yo? Podría ser que: _solo hay un paso entre el amor y el odio,_ posiblemente eso le haya pasa...-unos toques se escucharon, se miraron para ver quien se levantaba a ir, suspirando Hanayo fue- ¡Y-Ya voy~!

Una vez enfrente abrio la puerta, se encontro con dos siluetas y una de ellas tenía un regalo:

-¿Q-Que se le ofrece...?-dijo una castaña timida.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Tu eres Koizumi Hanayo-san, cierto? -esta asintió con inseguridad- Oh, mucho gusto, soy Hanabusa Sumireko y ella es mi compañera, Banba Mahiru durante el día y Banba Shin'ya durante la noche, en algunos casos.

-L-Les tragimos un regalo de bienvenida...-dicho eso, se le extendió - ..e-espero que nos llevemos bien..

-I-Igualmente, Hanabusa-san, Banba-san...¿gustan pasar?- preguntó la chica de lentes, mientras veía con mucha curiosidad aquél regalo.

-Claro, con permiso~-contesto alegremente tomándole de la mano a la albina- ¿solo te encuentres tu, Hanayo-san?

Tanto Sumireko como Mahiru observaban ese dormitorio un poco más grande que el suyo, ambas se centraron en la mesa esperando a la castaña.

-Oh no, aquí también están Rin-chan y Honoka-chan...-sin decir más desapareció.

-S-Sumi, ¿crees que ha sido buenas idea de que ellas estén aquí...?-miro a la chica de ojos color azúl hielo- ¿No te parece algo extraño?

-Ahora que lo veo desdé esa perspectiva, tienes razón...-miro que en aquella meda estaba la tetera y los sobres de té-¿Quieres un poco de té mientras Hanayo-san regresa?

-Claro

Ruego de varios minutos la chica Koizumi regresó con dos más de cabello jengibre, aparecido al suyo.

-Ellas son mis compañeras...-antes de poder presentarlas, las otras se le adelantaron.

-¡Hoshizora Rin nya~! -sonrio con esa alegría tan característica de ella- Mucho gusto Sumireko-san, Banba-san~

-¡Y yo soy Kosaka Honoka, mucho gusto~!-se presentó, mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente a la heredera Hanabusa- ¡oh~! Te parecen a mi, sólo que tienes un aura de ojou-sama~

-¿O-Ojou-san? ¿tengo aura de ojou-sama aún, Mahiru? -pregunto preocupada, siendo ignorada por la albina-¡No me ignores~...!

-Bueno... pensé que ya lo sabías...-contesto divertida- Así que nunca te lo dije~...

Un aura depresiva la rodeo.

-Disculpen, ¿eso es malo nya?-la voz de Rin se escuchó, esto llamó la atención de Mahiru.

-Resumiendo, diría que a Sumi ya no le gusta que la gente la vea de esa manera- comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga, quien se había dejado caer golpeándose la frente contra la mesa- Como alguien egoísta por su posición social.

-¡A-Ah! Y-Yo lo siento mucho, Hanabusa-san...-se inclinó Honoka un poco y se levantó, notando que no se había movido ni un centímetro-...¿Hanabusa-san?

-Tranquila sólo está dormida-suspiró soltando una leve sonrisa- ¿quieren té?

Las tres asistieron alegremente.

* * *

 **De camino a la enfermería...**

-¿Estas segura de que por aquí es, Eli? -cuestiono por sexta vez la arquera-Si leíste la dirección bien, ¿verdad?

-Si Umi, si lo hice -contesto con voz irritada- Será mejor apresurarnos ates de que Maki cometa un suicidio.

Sin esperarlas apresuró el pasó, dejándolas un poco atrás a las chicas actualmente de tercer año.

 _"Esto va de mal en peor..."_ penso Kotori siguiéndolas un poco mas atrás de ambas, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, chocó contra alguien.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el ggolpede la caída, hasta que sintió que unos brazos impidiendola. Con curiosidad los abrió encontrándose con unos de color carmesí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Minami-san? -su voz la sacó del ensoño- ¿Minami-san?

Con cuidado la soltó, esperando una reacción por parte de ella.

-¿E-Eh? Muchas gracias, jeje~ - la chica de cabello cenizo juró que por un momento había visto los ojos d Umi- ¿C-como te llamas?

-Namatame Chitaru y ella es mi novia, Kirigaya Hitsugi -dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a la última acercándola a ella- Ella te admira mucho, ¿No es así Hitsugi~?

-¡C-Chitaru-san...!-le golpeó el hombro mientras se sonrojaba a más no podré -¡No tenías porque decirle...!

-Ya, ya tranquila~ -sonriendo divertida muestras le despeinaba un poco el cabello- Sólo dije lo que era evidente~

 _"¿Are? ¿De dónde me conocen..?"_ se preguntó sonriendo mientras veía la escena de enfrenté.

-Perdon si suena grocero pero...-hablo Kotori llamadola atención de aquellas dos- ¿De donde me conocen?

-Ahora, eso es fácil~ -menciono Kirigaya mirándola con ojos de admiración- ¡Eres la gran Minalisky! ¡Eres muy famosa~!

-Yo a diferencia de ella, sólo te conozco de lo que nos mencionó la directora Meichi -y le dirigió una fugas mirada a la peliazul- Además de que ella investigará sobre ustedes y µ's, así que se podría decir que se más por ella que por Meichi.

-¡Ya veo~! -sonrio mirando a la más baja con la carisma de Minalisky- ¿Cual canción te gusta más de µ's, Hitsugi-chan~?

-¡Wonderful Rush por supuesto!

-Muy buena elección~

* * *

 **¡Hey hola! ¿cuanto tiempo no? Les vengo con dos noticias:**

 **Una buena y una mala~**

 **La buena es que hasta el momento esté el capítulo más largó que he escrito para esté fic~**

 **La mala es que faltaron que varías chicas de Myojo se toparán con las de µ's~**

 **Bueno, el ChitaHitsu -si me sigues desdé antes- es mi OTP en el mundo de Akuma no Riddle, así que se vienen muchas momentos de ellas dos~**

 **Respecto al SuzuxKouko, me resulta un tanto difícil está pareja pero les quiero dar un poco más de protagonismo ya que nunca se los doy xD**

 **Cómo pueden ver, no es bueno gastarle una broma de mal gusto a Maki, el tomate de convierte en el mismo stán :v**

 **Les agradezco de mucho corazón todos los revises, follows y favs que le han a este crossover Cx**

 **Quisiera saber cómo que tipos de combinaciones -ya sea parejas, tríos o cuartetos-, se les ocurre con estas 22 chicas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Preparaciones para una gran fiesta

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de **Love Live!** son propiedad de **Sakurako Kimino** , desarrollado conjuntamente por **ASCII Media Works** , **Dengeki G's Magazine** , **Lantis** y **Sunrise**.

Mientras que los personajes de **Akuma no Riddle** son propiedad de **Yun Koga** y **Sunao Minakata.**

-Diálogos-

 _''Pensamientos''_

 **[Inner o Voz interna]**

 _Flash Back_

 _RENACÍ CON ESTO. ANSLDJSDJLASLD ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

Un mundo para nosotras dos

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

Parejas:

Un poco de todo~

.

.

.

.

Capitulo #4: [ Preparaciones para una gran fiesta]

Luego de aquellos raros sucesos entre las chicas de Tokyo y las chicas de la Academia de Myôjô, además de que a la joven Nishikino se le pasará las ganas de asesinar a cierta sacerdotisa, llegó la hora de la famosa cena.

En la habitación 09 se encontraba Umi pensando en las posibilidades de huir completamente de ese lugar, llevarse a las chicas consigo y cambiarse sus nacionalidades así como sus nombres para que ya no las volvieran a encontrar, _ese lugar realmente le está dando mala espina._

 _"_ _¿A qué país sería conveniente huir…?"_ se preguntaba mientras se encontraba en el escritorio de la habitación, haciendo garabatos en un cuaderno.

—¿Estas bien, Umi-chan?—preguntaba Kotori quien iba saliendo de la ducha, lista y cambiada con aquel uniforme negro para la cena—Te ves algo espaciada…

—N-No es nada realmente…—contestó suspirando y cerrando el cuaderno—Solo pensaba que este lugar es extraño.

—¿Así que tú también piensas así?—aquella contestación dejo impresionada a la joven Sonoda.

—¿Eh?—la miro con sorpresa—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Kotori?

La mencionada se quedó unos segundos callada, pensando en lo que diría:

—Sí Umi-chan, desde que nos ofrecieron la beca me pareció muy extraño, digo, cada quien ya estaba preparándose para la separación del grupo…—se sentó en la esquina de su cama, cepillándose su larga y castaña cabellera.

—Kotori…

—Sé que se escuchó mal, pero µ's era algo momentáneo, no sé realmente por qué estamos aquí, porque exactamente µ's está aquí…—cerró los ojos, suspirando—…además de que pareciera que todos nos conocen, como lo que me paso con Namatame-san y Kirigaya-san.

—¿Namatame-san? ¿Kirigaya-san?—preguntó confundida, ganándose una leve risa de su compañera.

—Las verás en la cena Umi-chan, pero te diré que ambas son lindas personas, Namatame-san es alta y pelirroja con el cabello rojizo, mientras que Kirigaya-san es bajita, cabello azul celeste y lo usa con dos pequeñas coletas—se levantó, yendo hacia el tocador para dejar su cepillo— ¿Me ayudarías con haciéndome unas trenzas, Umi-chan?

—Oh, claro — una vez la diseñadora quedará de espalda frente a la peliazul, esta comenzó separando el cabello en dos—Siempre he pensado que tu cabello es muy bonito…

—G-Gracias Umi-chan…

* * *

 **Con Meichi Yuri…**

 _"_ _Realmente no pensaba que esto podría tener resultado alguno…"_

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, viendo desde su cómodo lugar las interacciones de todas aquellas nuevas chicas. Originalmente esta no había sido idea suya, sino que había sido por petición especial de una muy querida amiga suya.

—¿Realmente necesitamos _School Idols_ en esta academia? Esta academia es de _asesinas_ , no de _artistas…_

 _"_ _Todo esto es culpa tuya…"_

Unos leves toques la hicieron Salir de su propio mundo, giro levemente encontrándose con su más querida alumna, Nio.

—Ah~ Nio-chan~ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—le sonrió, ganándose un leve sonrojo de la menor—¿El ratón te ha comido la lengua, Nio-chan~?

—A-Ah no…Yuri-san, vengo a infórmale que en 15 minutos se servirá la cena—contestó un tanto nerviosa, estar a solas con ella siempre la ponía nerviosa—Las nuevas chicas ya se están diciendo hacia el comedor de oro, como me lo pidió y también las chicas de Kurogumi se dirigen hacia allá.

—Muy bien, Nio-chan—le acaricio ese alocado cabello rubio, haciendo que sonriera satisfecha—En cuanto estén todas ahí, me hacen una señal, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con µ's…**

La mayoría-por no decir que todas- estaban de los nervios, cada una llevaba el uniforme de la academia, a petición de la mismísima directora, Nozomi junto a Eli era quienes dirigían el grupo, gracias a la dirección que Hashiri les había mandado para que llegaran a un lugar llamado "Comedor de Oro".

Para Nico, quien después de reposar un momento, ya estaba de vuelta al grupo, había despertado de la peor forma posible o mejor dicho, alguien la despertó de la peor forma posible.

Sí, fue culpa de Nozomi y sus gritos de "¡Por favor piensa en el futuro Maki-chan! ¡Aún soy muy joven para morir!"

 _"_ _Recordar eso me causa dolor…"_ con el ceño fruncido siguió viendo las siluetas de sus guías, chasqueando su lengua. _"Algún día seré yo quienes las guie, par de idiotas."_

—¿Crees que Nico-chan se encuentre bien nya?—susurró Rin a la castaña de su lado—Esta frunciendo mucho el ceño nya…

—T-Tal vez recordó algo malo, Rin-chan…—contestó con algo de preocupación.

Las tres chicas inseparables de la infancia habían escuchado aquella conversación, hablando entre ellas con la mirada.

"-Desde que llegamos, a Nico-chan no le para de pasar cosas malas…-"

"-Tienes razón, Honoka, ¿por qué será eso…?-"

"-Aunque, si lo notan, Maki-chan no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que regresaron aquellas 3 con Eli y contigo, Umi-chan-"

En sincronía, las tres dirigieron su mirada hacía la chica pelirroja del grupo, esta solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda.

"-¡Lo que dice Kotori-chan es verdad! ¡Algo muy malo debió haber pasado!-"

"-¿Eso crees, Honoka-chan?"

"-Sí, después de todo a Maki-chan le gusta mucho Nico-chan, no creo que sea tan tonta como para no hablarle en mucho tiempo"

"-ESPERA.-"

"-¡¿A MAKI/MAKI-CHAN LE GUSTA NICO/NICO-CHAN?!-"

Como si Hanayo y Rin lo hubieran percibido, ambas miraron serias a Honoka, quien se encontraba riendo nerviosa, ¿Quién no lo estaría si ya había esparcido un secreto que ni suyo era?

"-¡Honoka-chan! ¡Te dijimos que no le dijeras a nadie!"

"-¡Sí nya! ¡Si se entera nos matara a todas nya!-"

"-Que i-indecente…-"

"-¿En serio eso es lo que te preocupa, Umi-chan…?-"

Estaban muy entradas en su plática interna que no habían notado que las restantes las estaban viendo extrañadas, a excepción de Nozomi, ella se encontraba con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Chicas? ¿Se encuentran bien?—la voz de Eli las trajo a la realidad, rompiendo contacto visual con las demás—Hace tiempo que las llamo y parecen muy sumergidas en su mundo…

—¿Por qué no nos cuentan en que tanto andaban pensando~?—aquella pregunta hizo que comenzaran a ponerse nerviosas, Nozomi solo sonrió aún más luego de ver aquellas reacciones—Umi-chan debería de decirlo~

 _"_ _¡MIENTE UMI-CHAN!"_ en este punto, la peliazul sentía que ya necesitaba ir al psicólogo, podría jurar que había escuchado 4 voces gritándole aquello.

Suspirando, miró fijamente a la pelimorada, ¿no sería tan difícil mentirle, verdad?

—Les había dicho sobre la nueva canción que tenía en mente—se felicitó internamente por no titubear—Así que les había pedido su opinión primero.

—¿Eh~? ¿Por qué Nico no podría ser la primera?—la pelinegra puso sus manos en la cadera, mirando un poco molesta a su compañera—¡Nico-ni siempre tiene que ser primero!

—¿Primero en qué?—fue demasiado tarde para Maki una vez habló—Q-Quiero deci…

— _Me olvidaba que aquí estabas tú…_ a—murmuró antes de darle una sonrisa falsa—Descuida Maki-chan, me exalté un poco.

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, la chica de ojos carmesí se adentró al dichoso lugar al que habían llegado.

—N-Nico-chan…a—apretó sus manos y gruñendo un poco fue hacía el mismo lugar en donde la enana había entrado.

A fuera aún se encontraban las demás, cada una observando en silencio la pequeña escena.

—Ah, que problemáticas.

—¡N-Nozomi!

—Solo digo la verdad, Elicchi—de su nuevo saco negro saco una de sus cartas de Tarot—A pesar de que su suerte es _The Lovers,_ a este ritmo cambiará.

—Nozomi… ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la enfermería?—se cruzó de brazos Eli, mirando seriamente a su mejor amiga—Nozomi, por favor explícanos, queremos ayudarlas…

—Bien..

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _POV Nozomi_

 _Si bien había Maki-chan me había colgado, me encontraba pensando en una salida o excusa para que no me matarán, ni menos interrumpir el sueño de Nicocchi._

 _Me adentre al pequeño baño que la enfermería poseía, fui hacia el lavabo mirándome en el espejo._

 _"_ _¿Por qué eres así?" me pregunté antes de regresar con Nicocchi._

 _—_ _Aquella chica, Haruki-san me parece familiar de alguna parte…—tome mi teléfono de nuevo, si es que hoy será mi último día en la faz de la tierra, tenía que hacer algo antes—Perdón Nicocchi._

 _Puse la cámara frontal, me incline un poco quedando a un lado de Nicocchi, sonreí haciendo una pose de paz con la otra mano y tome la foto._

 _—_ _Aww que linda es Nicocchi cuando está durmiendo~_

 _Me dedique los siguientes minutos tomándome fotos con ella, claro, solo yo hacía muecas._

 _"_ _Sigo preguntándome como es que acabamos en esta confusa situación" cerré mi cámara y bloquee mi celular, suspirando y esperando la tormenta roja. "Las cartas no habían mencionado nada de esto al principio de µ's"_

 _—_ _¿Estará bien que lea nuestra suerte de nuevo…?—saque mi baraja de cartas, jugando un poco con ellas—¿Qué pasa si el futuro que se aproxima es malo?_

 _El deslizamiento de la puerta de la enfermería me avisaba dos cosas:_

 _1._ _Era momento de mi perdición._

 _2._ _Maki-chan estaba ya aquí._

 _"_ _Oh gran Kami-sama, por favor haz que esta pobre alma en pena no sea llevada en tu mundo"_

 _—_ _¡Nozomi!—presente._

 _—_ _¿S-Sí, Maki-chan?—su mirada está ocasionando que le lance a Nicocchi para poder salvar mi vida— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—_ _¡T-Tu…!—¿yo qué?_

 _—_ _¿Sí…?—creo que debería de dejar de jugar con mi preciada vida cada vez que le gasto una broma a Maki-chan._

 _—_ _¡E-Eres una completa idiota…!—¿ah? ¿no me va a matar?—¡Así que me las pagarás, Nozomi…!_

 _Creo que hable demasiado pronto…_

 _—_ _¡No espera Maki-chan…!—me levante asustada, yendo hacía la otra camilla—¡Por favor piensa en el futuro Maki-chan! ¡Aún soy muy joven para morir!_

 _—_ _¡Eso no me interesa!_

 _Mientras que la pantera se intentaba acercar a mí, movía la camilla evitando que me alcanzara._

 _—_ _ **¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE, PAR DE LOCAS?!—**_ _te falle Nicocchi, tú me ofreciste tu amistad y yo la desperdicie._

 _—_ _¡P-Pero fue..!_

 _—_ _¡Me importa un reverendo blendo quien fue la de la pelea absurda!—peligro Maki-chan, se prendió esto—¡Y tú, Nozomi idiota, borra esas fotos!_

 _"_ _¿Cómo lo supo?"_

 _—_ _De acuerdo…—suspiré pensando en todas esas burlas que perdería._

 _—_ _Maki-chan._

 _—_ _¿A-Ahora que hice…?—te trata peor que a mí, que divertido._

 _—_ _Acompáñame a nuestra habitación, me siento aún mareada…—eso Maki-chan, ve con Nicocchi que a ti capaz y no te mata.—Nos vemos después, Nozomi._

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

—…y eso paso.

—Eso no cuenta relativamente nada hasta ahora, Nozomi —comentó Umi-chan, viéndome con cara de póker—Las únicas que saben son ellas y con lo _honestas_ que son, dudo que nos cuenten.

—Tengo una idea—oh, eso era inesperado Hanayo-chan—¿Por qué no las restantes del _trio soldier_ se junta con ella y puede que solo así sepamos lo que está pasando por parte de Maki-chan?

—Woa~ ¡Eso es Hanayo-chan!—respondió Honoka-chan, yo sonreí orgullosa de una de mis hijas postizas—¡Y nosotras nos encargamos de Nico-chan!

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

—Umm, eso sería fácil…¿Qué piensas, Eli?—Si Elicchi, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría rusa.

—Levante la mano quienes están a favor—no puede ser, Nicocchi en estos momentos me odia, ¡Elicchiii~!

Todas levantaron sus manos-también yo- y por el momento así quedaría el asunto, ahora era tiempo de otro problema aún más grande.

 _Todo este asunto extraño que se trae entre manos la directora Meichi._

* * *

 **POV Maki**

No lo puedo creer. Simplemente no lo puedo creer.

¿Cómo demonios fue que acabe en esta complicada situación?

¿Qué fue lo que me hizo, si quiera enamorarme de ella? Sí, de esa enana malhumorada pero linda cuando se lo proponía.

 _No lo entiendo._

Nico-chan, se había molestado conmigo aún más y por más que pensaba en la razón de ello, no la lograba encontrar, _yo no deseo que esto siga así_.

Lo extraño de todo esto es que comenzó cuando ella me pidió que le contará que me había dicho Sasaki-san, no había nada malo o fuera de lugar, al contrario, creo que me había ayudado a reflexionar sobre mis _sentimientos_. Pero ahí estaba ella, persistente a una respuesta, la cual no se la dí, ¿no era algo malo o sí?

 _"_ _-Antes de irse, me gustaría decirle algo, Nishikino-san… ¿No cree que es tiempo de extender sus propias alas y volar más allá de este cielo?"_

 _Volar_ , ¿eh?

Quiero hacerlo, pero mi familia me impide un poco avanzar…después de todo el hospital de alguno u otra manera quedaría en mis manos, tarde o temprano. Se suponía que solo asistiría a Otonokizaka para aprender sobre la tradición de ese lugar, pero Honoka me encontró.

Me encontró y desde entonces no pude dar marcha atrás.

 _"_ _No podrás huir, aunque creas que eso es lo que más desea tu corazón."_

Pensaba que este viaje esta nueva academia me ayudaría para hacerme más cercana a Nico-chan, digo, somos cercanas, pero no como a mí me gustaría que lo fuéramos.

— _Tengo en secreto mis ojos puestos en ti…_ —observé como Nico-chan estaba maravillada por este lugar, iba de un lado a otro con asombro en sus ojos.

Tenía que admitirlo, el lugar era demasiado espacioso y había una gran mesa para alrededor de 25 personas, sin decir nada me acerque a aquella mesa, encontrándome con que las sillas tenían un pequeño papel escritos nuestros apellidos.

—¿En serio, qué es este lugar…?—me pregunté buscando mi lugar, al parecer estamos organizadas por los grados que teníamos.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estarán las demás, no tardaron mucho ya?"_ miré hacia la entrada, esperando que las demás llegaran. _"Estar a solas con Nico-chan me pone nerviosa."_

Como si mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas, ellas aparecieron, sorprendiéndose así como Nico-chan lo había hecho.

—Maki—me llamó Umi posándose a mi lado—Una vez que esto termine, ¿podríamos hablar contigo Eli y yo?

 _"_ _¿Eh? ¿Eli también?"_

—C-Claro…—me sonrió y fue con Eli comentándole algo, posiblemente se trate de mi repuesta— ¿Qué estarán tramando ellas dos…?

Suspiré restándole importancia y me senté una vez quite ese papel con los kanjis de mi apellido.

Varios minutos ya habían pasado y todas nos encontrábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, me encontraba en medio de Kotori y Rin, mientras que aún lado de Rin estaba Hanayo, los siguientes 3 asientos estaban vacíos por alguna razón.

 _Las luces se apagaron._

Una vez volvió, 13 chicas distintas estaban con el mismo uniforme que nosotras y una rara pelirosa me estaba viendo en especial.

 _"_ _¿Cuál es su problema?"_

—Vaya, esto ya parece una _gran fiesta_ , no es así ¿Nio-chan~?—aquella voz apareció de nuevo, la directora extraña estaba en la entrada, con unos sobres negros en mano—Pero aún falta la cereza del pastel.

 _"Eso me esta dando un mal presentimiento."_

Unos leves toques se escucharon a espaldas de ella, donde había estado bloqueando la entrada del lugar, con una siniestra sonrisa se apartó diciendo un "adelante":

—Bienvenidas…—las tres siluetas que entraban no eran otras que..

 _¿A-Rise…?_

* * *

 ** _Hey, hola, ¿que tal? -le pegan-_**

 ** _Bueno, esto se esta aplazando más de lo que esperaba, se que no es mucho, pero estaba pensando en como introducir a A-Rise, ya que bueno, con ellas llegarán a 12 chicas del distrito de Tokyo y son 13 del distrito de Kyoto (Según yo, no se realmente donde esta la academia de Myoujo xD)._**

 ** _También estuve pensando en ponerle la tematica de AnR. Obviamente nadie morirá, no soy Kalicchi._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus rws, favs o follows._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!_**


End file.
